Voyageur
by MoWa
Summary: Une maison dans une campagne paisible, une jeune femme, deux têtes blondes, qui attendent... Le passé se répète-t-il vraiment ou bien y a-t-il un moyen de briser le cycle ? Comment ? Rating T - Ed/Win, référence à un Al/OC
1. Colis

_**Note de l'auteure M :** Hullo ! Nous voici de retour après... longtemps. Que voulez-vous, déménagement, début des cours, adieux déchirants, pays inconnu à découvrir... v_v_

_**W :** Bref. Après notre dernière fic super déprimante, en voici une autre avec une perspective un peu plus optimiste. Envie de voir à quoi ressemble un croisement de gènes Rockbell et Elric ? Lisez donc ! Bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

_Voyageur I – Colis_

La claire sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit dans le silence de ce début d'après-midi, silence qui, dans un premier temps, fut le seul à lui répondre. Puis l'écho de pas pressés se fit entendre à son tour.

La femme qui les émettait acheva d'attacher ses longs cheveux, puis ouvrit la porte.

Sur le palier se tenait un jeune homme en uniforme de facteur, sa casquette portée légèrement oblique pour ne pas avoir l'air trop strict – ou trop ridicule.

« Bonjour, madame, » fit-il avec un sourire. « Un colis pour vous. »

Il tenait en effet sous son bras un paquet en carton assez volumineux. La femme signa le reçu et se saisit de la boîte qu'on lui tendait sans pouvoir s'empêcher de laisser transparaître sa joie sur son visage.

« Vous savez ce qu'il y a dedans ? » demanda le facteur, un peu indiscret. « C'est trop léger pour contenir la même chose que ce que vous recevez d'habitude. »

La jeune femme se contenta de sourire en réponse. Bien sûr qu'elle savait ce qu'il y avait dedans – ou du moins en avait-elle une certaine idée, même si elle n'était pas précise. Mais il n'était pas question de résoudre l'énigme qu'elle savait que tout le voisinage se posait à chaque fois qu'il voyait le facteur se diriger vers chez elle avec un de ces colis venus de nulle part et dont le contenu, trop léger pour être celui de pièces de mécanique, leur restait mystérieux. Un secret de famille à préserver.

Ne voyant pas venir d'éclaircissement autre que ce simple sourire, ce dont il avait l'habitude car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il posait la question sur ce ton innocent, le facteur gigota un peu, l'air gêné.

« Vous êtes de plus en plus belle, madame, » fit-il en regardant ailleurs.

Elle rit.

« Allons, ce n'est pas le genre de compliments que l'on fait à une femme mariée, jeune homme, » dit-elle en posant la main sur son ventre et en souriant de plus belle, voulant se donner un air amusé mais aussi un peu réprobateur. Elle ne dirait jamais qu'elle trouvait flatteur le fait d'attirer encore ce genre de remarques, surtout de la part d'un garçon aussi jeune et, elle devait le dire, assez bien fait, avec de très beaux cheveux noirs et bouclés. Son sourire penaud était adorable, mais elle s'empêcha d'en rire.

« Peut-être », marmonna-t-il tandis qu'une légère rougeur passait sur son visage. Il toussota, se frotta le nez, puis : « Bon, eh bien, bonne journée, madame. »

« Bonne journée, » répondit-elle, lui faisant un petit signe de tête quand il lui adressa une caricature du salut militaire – connotation à d'anciennes fréquentations de son mari.

Une fois qu'il se fut éloigné, elle retourna elle-même dans sa maison, fermant précautionneusement la porte avant d'aller poser le colis sur la table de la cuisine. Même s'il était trop léger par rapport aux nombreuses livraisons de matériel qu'elle recevait, elle remarqua qu'il était plus lourd que les autres du même genre qu'elle avait reçus jusqu'alors. Cela présageait-il une bonne chose ou une mauvaise ?

Elle se retint d'ouvrir le paquet tout de suite, et fit le tour de la maison en appelant : « Tristan ! Alain ! Les enfants ! Où êtes-vous ? »

L'instant d'après, une paire de jambes dévalait les escaliers à grands bruits – une seule – et son plus jeune fils déboula dans la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres, impatient de savoir la raison pour laquelle sa maman l'avait appelé, dont il avait déjà une idée : il avait sans doute entendu en partie la conversation avec le facteur, ou alors connaissait-il suffisamment le scénario pour savoir que toute visite suivie de l'appel de sa mère annonçait une nouvelle depuis longtemps attendue. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lui dire quoi que ce soit, car aussitôt ses yeux se portèrent vers le paquet, et son visage parvint à s'illuminer davantage.

« Un cadeau de papa ! » s'exclama-t-il. Sa mère sourit encore, acquiesça. Ils appelaient toujours ça un cadeau, même si ce n'en était pas vraiment un.

« Et où est ton frère ? » demanda-t-elle. Ses deux enfants devaient être là pour que le colis soit ouvert. C'était la règle.

Le garçon regarda autour de lui, puis derrière, son air joyeux laissant la place à une expression plus troublée, comme s'il était surpris du fait que son aîné ne soit pas avec lui à sautiller d'impatience. Finalement, il murmura à voix basse, comme s'il avouait une bêtise :

« Je ne sais pas, il était pas avec moi dans la chambre. »

Sa mère soupira, un peu attristée de voir que son plus jeune fils avait peur d'une quelconque remontrance – elle n'était pas si sévère que cela tout de même.

« Il ne t'a pas dit où il allait ? » Le garçon secoua la tête en négation. Elle soupira de nouveau. « Bon, il n'a pas dû m'entendre, donc il doit être dehors. Je vais le chercher. Tu m'attends ici ? » Le garçon acquiesça, ses yeux s'égarant vers le paquet. « N'ouvre pas le carton, mais si tu veux, tu peux aller chercher les ciseaux pour couper ce scotche. Fais attention à ne pas te faire mal, tu veux ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête. S'estimant satisfaite, la femme sortit de la cuisine, puis de la maison. Elle savait où trouver son premier fils.

La journée était assez chaude et elle apprécia la petite marche qui la mena jusqu'à la colline où se dressaient les restes d'un arbre et les ruines recouvertes de plantes d'une maison. Ses deux enfants se servaient de cet endroit comme terrain de jeu, s'identifiant à des explorateurs découvrant les restes d'une civilisation disparue, à des aventuriers pénétrant dans un lieu hanté, le cimetière n'étant d'ailleurs pas loin, à des justiciers espionnant les voleurs dans leur repère.

Ils ne savaient pas encore que cette maison n'était pas si ancienne qu'elle en avait l'air, ni qu'elle-même y avait joué étant petite. Il faudrait sans doute bientôt le leur dire.

Comme elle s'y attendait, elle trouva son enfant assis sous l'arbre, ses genoux serrés contre lui, l'air boudeur, fixant des yeux la route en contrebas – la route qui menait à la gare. Il semblait attendre. Alain avait eu l'air coupable. S'étaient-ils disputés ? Elle n'avait pourtant rien entendu qui ressemblât à leurs chamailleries habituelles.

« Tristan ? » fit-elle à titre d'essai.

Pas de réponse, rien qu'un silence aussi renfrogné que le visage dissimulé sous des mèches blondes.

« Tristan, un colis est arrivé. Un colis de... »

« Je sais. » Une réponse à peine marmonnée, un ton grognon.

« Tu ne viens pas l'ouvrir avec ton frère ? »

« Non. » Un silence. « Je m'en moque, j'en veux pas. » Un autre silence.

La jeune femme sentit qu'il y avait là quelque chose d'un peu plus sérieux qu'une dispute entre frères. Elle se souvenait d'une fois où ses deux enfants ne s'était plus parlés pendant des jours. C'était l'arrivée inattendue d'un paquet qui avait tout résolu, les faisant se réconcilier autour de ce qu'ils imaginaient à partir du contenu.

Elle s'approcha lentement, s'assit près de son fils et posa sa main sur son dos. Elle le sentit se raidir légèrement, s'obstiner dans son mécontentement. Si semblable à son père...

« Et pourquoi tu n'en veux pas ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Un silence. Puis :

« Je m'en moque, j'en veux pas, » répéta Tristan sur le même ton.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que papa t'a envoyé ? » fit-elle, patiente.

« Je m'en moque de papa, il pense pas à nous. » La réponse fusa, sèche.

« Mais si, il pense à nous, puisqu'il nous envoie des surprises. » Elle s'efforçait de garder un ton calme, apaisant, de ne pas laisser transparaître son désarroi.

« Non. » Toujours aussi catégorique. « S'il pensait à nous, il serait toujours à la maison. »

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas là qu'il ne pense pas à nous. »

« Et pourquoi il est pas là ? Pourquoi il reste pas à la maison ? »

Elle crut percevoir un peu de panique sur cette question. Elle touchait au coeur du problème. Si papa n'est pas là, est-ce que c'est parce qu'il ne nous aime pas ? Elle soupira intérieurement. Comment faire comprendre à un enfant de son âge que c'était justement parce qu'il les aimait qu'il partait aussi souvent ? Certes, c'était également à cause de son travail, de sa façon de travailler, oui. Mais il y avait autre chose.

Comment expliquer à son fils que rester au même endroit, après avoir vadrouillé pendant autant d'années, faisait de son mari un fauve en cage, de plus en plus tendu et agressif ? Comment lui dire, sans l'inquiéter, qu'après être resté plus de neuf mois auprès de sa femme, soucieux de ne pas la laisser un instant pendant sa première grossesse, la tension avait été telle qu'elle les avait menés presque jusqu'au divorce ?

Elle comprenait la rancoeur de son fils, elle-même l'avait éprouvée pendant longtemps. Puis elle avait compris et accepté le fait que son mari n'était pas aussi sédentaire qu'elle. Ce n'est pas qu'il l'excluait de sa vie. Il l'aurait emmenée pendant ses voyages, si elle l'avait voulu, et ce sans aucune réticence, sans même qu'elle ait à rien demander. Mais elle, elle avait besoin d'un endroit fixe, elle avait aussi pensé qu'il en fallait un à ses enfants, un endroit où vivre leurs premières années, une école, des amis. Oh, cela, son mari l'avait aussi très bien compris, et soutenu.

Il ne voulait pas que ses enfants aient une enfance semblable à la sienne.

« Tu sais que c'est à cause de son travail, » fit-elle, toujours très doucement. « Et il a tellement pris l'habitude de voyager quand il était plus jeune qu'il ne peut plus s'arrêter. »

« Mais tonton aussi, il voyageait, et pourtant lui, il a arrêté, et il reste toujours à la maison, et c'est beaucoup mieux, c'est Sarah qui l'a dit. »

Sarah était une fillette adorable, mais à la fois un peu pipelette et surtout un peu peste. Si la mère de Tristan avait été à la place de son beau-frère, elle n'aurait pas laissé ce côté se développer autant, ne lui aurait pas permis de parler ainsi des parents des autres, et surtout pas de ceux de ses cousins.

Mais voilà, elle n'était pas son beau-frère, n'avait pas son côté un peu facile. Peut-être lui en toucherait-elle un mot, à leur prochaine visite, même si elle savait d'avance que ce serait inutile. Surtout si lors de cette prochaine visite, son mari était encore absent, permettant à sa nièce de dire à quel point son papa était meilleur et l'aimait plus, et tout ce genre de choses.

Elle ne pensait pas que son fils eût été autant marqué par le babillage de la fillette.

« Tu sais bien que ce que dit Sarah n'est pas toujours vrai. »

Presque jamais, pensa-t-elle au fond d'elle même, ayant remarqué la facilité qu'avait sa nièce à inventer des histoires. Elle aurait voulu ajouter qu'un jour, quand ils auraient à peu près le double de leur âge actuel, la situation pourrait être inversée, Sarah enviant Tristan et Alain d'avoir un père qui au moins était cool et leur lâchait les basques. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, persuadée qu'en plus, son fils ne comprendrait pas ni ne la croirait.

« C'est vrai que son papa à elle est toujours à la maison ! » cria soudain Tristan avant de se lever. « C'est pas juste que son papa soit à la maison et que le notre soit jamais là ! C'est pas juste ! » Il la regardait, les yeux flamboyants de colère et de larmes.

« Tristan... » commença-t-elle, se demandant comment le calmer, connaissant son entêtement.

« Et à l'école, ils ont tous leur papa qui vient les chercher, ou qui les emmène voir plein de choses ! » continua-t-il, accusateur.

« Mais ton papa vous emmène voir plein de choses, quand il est là. Et quand il n'est pas là, il vous envoie plein de choses que vos copains ne peuvent pas avoir, et ils ne savent même pas qu'elles existent, ces choses. » Elle essayait de parler raison, tout en sachant que c'était à moitié inutile.

« J'en veux pas de ces choses ! J'en veux pas ! Tu peux les ouvrir toutes seules avec Alain ! J'en veux pas ! Je m'en moque que papa, il en envoie plein, parce qu'on les voit même pas en vrai. Et papa, on le voit pas non plus ! C'est pas juste ! Chuis sûr que c'est vrai qu'il nous aime pas ! Sinon, il serait toujours là ! Mais il en a assez de nous, alors il s'en va ! C'est pas juste ! C'est pas juste qu'il nous aime pas. »

« Mais si, il nous aime, » répéta sa mère, tentant toujours de la calmer, tendant la main pour attraper la sienne.

Il recula, esquivant son contact. « Non, il nous aime pas ! Et moi non plus, je l'aime pas ! Je le déteste, je le déteste ! »

Et il s'enfuit en courant, laissant là sa mère, attristée par les larmes qu'elle avait vues dans ses yeux et par la si forte ressemblance entre son fils et un autre petit garçon qui, bien des années plus tôt, accusait furieusement son père d'avoir provoqué la mort de sa mère.

Elle se releva, suivant des yeux son fils, entendant l'écho des « je le déteste, je le déteste » qui s'éloignaient avec lui. Elle soupira. Il était inutile de chercher à le rattraper. Mieux valait attendre qu'il se calme et revienne de lui-même.

Il y avait une différence qui demeurait entre cet enfant et celui du passé, c'était que Tristan, lui, aimait vraiment son père, et s'énervait ainsi parce qu'il lui manquait. Leur complicité avait toujours été plus grande qu'avec Alain, peut-être parce que Tristan était le fils aîné et Alain encore assez jeune. Peut-être parce que Tristan avait un caractère plus semblable à son père, même s'il tenait ses cheveux clairs et ses yeux bleus de sa mère. Peut-être parce que son mari avait été davantage marqué par la naissance de son premier enfant, comme l'avait montré sa joie, son impatience, puis ses efforts pour rester auprès d'elle malgré sa nature vagabonde.

Elle se souvenait de cette fois où, sans qu'elle sache comment (et elle voulait toujours savoir comment), son mari était descendu du train sans qu'elle ni Alain ne le voient et s'était nonchalamment installé sur le banc derrière eux qui attendaient, impatients, puis déçus et inquiets de ne pas voir papa parmi les passagers qui quittaient la gare. Tristan, lui, avait remarqué son père à un moment où à un autre, mais un clin d'oeil avait suffit pour qu'il comprenne la blague et entre dans le jeu, mimant avec un réalisme surprenant sa déception, puis son énervement, allant jusqu'à emmener son frère au bord du quai pour vérifier si papa n'était pas tombé sur les rails. C'est seulement en revenant vers leur mère qu'Alain avait vu son père derrière elle et avait tout révélé en se mettant à courir en criant.

Elle avait rarement vu Tristan aussi fier que ce jour-là, quand elle avait compris son rôle et que son père l'avait fait monter sur ses épaules pour le féliciter.

Maintenant, le petit garçon était très frustré de ne pas pouvoir continuer ce genre de tours et s'enfuyait plutôt que de se contenter des surprises que leur papa envoyait.

Elle redescendit lentement la colline et retourna chez elle, pour trouver Alain tournant impatiemment autour de la table avec l'air d'un prédateur, impatient d'ouvrir le mystérieux paquet. Elle fut frappée par son air entièrement déconfit quand il la vit sans son frère.

« Tristan est pas là ? » demanda-t-il, et elle crut un instant qu'il allait pleurer lui aussi, mais pour des raisons tout à fait inverses.

« Non, » fit-elle en forçant un sourire. « Il n'a pas envie de voir le paquet maintenant, mais ça ne le dérange pas qu'on l'ouvre sans lui. »

Il avait dit qu'il s'en moquait, elle n'allait pas priver son autre fils de sa joie aujourd'hui, même si c'était un petit peu injuste.

Rassuré, Alain montait déjà sur une chaise, armé de ses ciseaux qui commencèrent aussitôt à ouvrir le paquet avec précaution. Elle s'assit et le regarda déballer en souriant plus chaleureusement, profitant de son bonheur face à toutes ces petites choses qu'il trouvait.

Comme d'habitude, le paquet contenait un grand nombre d'objets hétéroclites et de tailles encore plus diverses, que son mari avait rencontré au cours de son séjour dans telle ou telle région, et qu'il avait peu à peu rassemblées. Il était surprenant de voir à quel point il réussissait à rendre ainsi l'ambiance de tous les endroits où il allait, leur permettant d'imaginer les lieux et les personnes. Bien sûr, ils étaient aidés en cela par ses lettres, par des photos, mais les objets en eux-mêmes étaient significatifs.

Cette fois-ci, Alain sortit successivement du bouquet des fleurs roses séchées qu'il manipula avec un soin surprenant pour son âge, un paquet de photographies floues – son mari avait toujours un vieil appareil photo bien moins performant que les derniers créés, auquel il tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux –, plusieurs petits morceaux de tissus qu'Alain tint comme des reliques, un petit cheval de bois d'une facture remarquable, une veste de soie qui devait être pour elle, des baguettes dont l'usage devait être indiqué dans les lettres, un pot contenant du sable non pas jaune pâle, mais blanc avec quelques grains plus gros et noirs, des bâtons d'encens, une grande enveloppe bien remplie de feuilles d'un papier incroyablement fin, des plumes pour écrire, de l'encre noire, des pinceaux, un petit sachet rempli de vis et d'écrous curieux (elle rit presque en les voyant, se demandant à quoi on pouvait bien les utiliser là-bas), une mèche de cheveux blond clair, des toupies d'une forme qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, un paquet de ce qui devait être des friandises ou quelque chose du genre, deux bandes d'un tissus doux, noir et satiné, trois paires de sandales de différentes tailles et enfin, ce que les enfants attendaient le plus, un carnet abîmé par l'usage, avec une couverture bordeaux pour celui-ci, qui contiendrait le récit du voyage, ses étapes.

Une fois l'ensemble déposé sur la table, on s'étonnait toujours du fait que tout cela ait pu rentrer dans une boîte si petite en comparaison, et on ne doutait plus que la direction qu'avait prise le père de la famille – direction qu'il ne donnait jamais à son départ mais leur donnait le loisir de deviner – était à l'est, _très_ à l'est.

Elle laissa Alain admirer à loisir l'ensemble des objets dévoilés sous ses yeux, avant de prendre les lettres et de les trier par date. Son mari les écrivait au cours de son voyage, mais ne les envoyait jamais avant la fin. Une habitude curieuse qu'il avait prise quand il était plus jeune.

Pendant ses années de vadrouille avec son frère, il n'avait pas écrit une seule fois. Mais la lettre qui avait annoncé la réussite de leur voyage était accompagnée d'un grand nombre d'autres, écrites mais jamais envoyées, faute de temps ou de courage – ou de bureau de poste en fonctionnement à proximité. Cette façon de faire la faisait souvent sourire.

Quand elle ouvrit la première, Alain vint aussitôt s'asseoir sur ses genoux, et écouta attentivement la voix douce de sa mère qui lisait les lettres à voix haute les unes après les autres, même si ces lettres étaient écrites comme si elles s'adressaient à elle seule. Elle se doutait que son fils ne comprenait pas tout, surtout pas certaines connotations que son mari faisait et qu'elle seule, et peut-être aussi son beau frère, pouvait comprendre, ou d'autres qu'il était trop jeune encore pour saisir.

Comme celle qui entamait la seconde lettre, où il lui souhaitait de ne pas avoir trop de mal avec _tous_ les enfants (le mot était souligné dans la lettre), lui conseillait de ne pas faire trop d'efforts dans son état, lui rappelait certaine infusion de plantes qui étaient bonnes si on ne se sentait pas très bien au réveil. Alain s'émerveilla de voir que son papa avait su, sans être là, qu'il avait été malade et que sa maman l'avait soigné en lui donnant de bonnes tisanes comme elle seule savait les faire. Sa mère, elle, pensait autrement en posant la main sur son ventre qui commençait à prendre une forme plus arrondie, se demandant comment il avait deviné.

Elle-même commençait à peine à s'en douter quand il était parti, ressentant au matin de son départ une légère nausée qu'elle avait d'abord mis sur le coup de sa légère mélancolie habituelle quand il quittait la maison pour elle ne savait combien de temps, et constatant un retard sur ses menstrues. Quelque part, elle se sentit vexée de ne pouvoir lui faire la surprise comme avec les deux précédents. Il est vrai que pour le second, elle s'était un peu moquée de lui de ne rien avoir remarqué avant qu'elle le lui annonce, vers la fin du deuxième mois.

Il prenait sa revanche.

_Mais il le fait à distance_, songea-t-elle avec un sourire ironique, se souvenant d'une jeune fille furibonde avec une clef à molette brandie au dessus de la tête d'un adolescent penaud.

Un autre clin d'oeil, dans la dernière lettre, était accompagné de la mèche blonde.

« _Je crois que tu as laissé quelques uns de tes cheveux sur mon crâne la dernière fois_, » disait la lettre. « _Ils se sont adaptés sans problème et ont beaucoup poussé, j'en envoie quelques uns pour te montrer la bonne récolte que tu pourras faire._ »

Alain demandait avec fascination si la culture des cheveux était possible, tandis que sa mère riait, comprenant que son mari allait lui revenir avec un teint plus que bronzé par des journées de voyage au grand air, teint plus sombre même que ses cheveux éclaircis par le soleil. Une façon de la prévenir, étant donné qu'elle avait bien failli ne pas le reconnaître la première fois qu'il était revenu ainsi, après un voyage au Sud.

Une fois la lecture des lettres terminée, elle songea qu'il était l'heure de commencer à préparer le dîner et demanda à son fils de déménager le contenu de la boîte sur la table du salon. Ils le faisaient presque à chaque fois mais continuaient pourtant à ouvrir le tout dans la cuisine.

Alain obéit, puis partit se laver sans même qu'elle ait à le lui demander. Encore un élément de ce petit rite : l'ouverture, puis le bain, le repas, le jeu avec les nouveautés après le repas, la lecture du premier jour de voyage relaté dans le carnet, la nuit de sommeil, et le lendemain le partage des surprises.

Tandis qu'elle achevait ses préparations, Tristan rentra à la maison, ignorant ostensiblement ce qui était placé pêle-mêle dans le salon. Il alla se laver en vitesse, redescendit s'asseoir sur une chaise, sans desserrer une seule fois les dents, l'air toujours aussi fermé et boudeur. Alain, en revanche, était étrangement volubile, parlant sans arrêt de tout ce que papa avait envoyé, de tout ce que papa disait dans les lettres, affirmant son impatience de savoir ce que papa racontait dans le carnet.

Au fil du repas, Tristan sembla au contraire se renfrogner davantage, marmonnant seulement un « je m'en moque de tout ça » supplémentaire quand son frère s'adressa directement à lui pour la dernière fois, lui demandant s'il préférait les toupies ou le cheval de bois. Sa mère se retint de lui dire que puisque c'était ainsi, elle mettrait tout dans l'étagère d'Alain cette fois-ci. Ça n'aurait pas été juste, d'autant plus qu'elle avait de nombreux souvenirs de batailles interminables sur qui aurait tel objet et qui aurait tel autre, terminant toujours avec Tristan triomphant et obtenant le carnet dans son étagère à lui, malgré la promesse de laisser son frère le regarder quand il voulait.

Le carnet avait une valeur spéciale, bien entendu.

Cependant, ce soir-là, la dispute ne commença même pas. Tristan monta dans sa chambre dès son assiette avalée avec un autre « je m'en moque, papa je le déteste ». Cela fit retomber l'enthousiasme d'Alain, qui devint tout triste et affirma qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on lise le carnet sans que son frère soit avec lui et aussi content que lui de l'écouter. Sa mère comprit qu'il ne voulait pas changer leur petite cérémonie familiale à ce point et lui promit de ne pas l'ouvrir elle non plus tant que Tristan ne serait pas de meilleure humeur.

Elle l'emmena donc avec les lettres dans sa chambre ce soir-là, après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à ses deux fils, dont l'un l'avait longuement serrée contre lui en compensation de l'histoire qu'il n'aurait pas, et dont l'autre était resté dos à elle, les yeux fixés sur le mur en face de lui, une peluche serrée contre son coeur. Il ne devait pas se souvenir qu'elle aussi, elle venait d'un des voyages de son père, le premier même, qui avait suivi sa naissance, sinon il l'aurait sans doute rejetée également, malgré son attachement et les souvenirs qui y étaient liés.

Sans insister pour qu'il réponde à son baiser, elle alla elle-même se mettre au lit, relisant les lettres à la lumière de sa bougie – et s'empêchant de regarder le carnet. D'ordinaire, elle le lisait en entier après avoir lu le premier jour à ses deux petits. Ce soir, malgré la tentation, elle devait y renoncer. Elle avait promis. Les lettres devaient suffire.

Peut-être aurait-elle dû emprunter un des autres carnets que son fils gardait si religieusement. Peut-être aurait-elle dû prendre le premier, et se souvenir. Peut-être cela l'aurait-il aidée avec Tristan. Peut-être pas.

Cependant, elle n'en eut pas besoin. Après avoir relu à deux reprises les lettres de son mari, elle s'apprêtait à souffler sa bougie – une belle bougie venue du Nord, dont le doux parfum lui souhaitait bonne nuit et l'accompagnait dans ses rêves – quand on frappa timidement à sa porte.

« Oui ? » fit-elle à voix basse.

Le battant s'ouvrit doucement, faisant apparaître le visage triste de son aîné. Il resta, hésitant, à l'entrée de la chambre, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il la regardait avec des yeux pleins de regrets et un peu suppliants. Il avait peur qu'elle lui en veuille.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Tristan ? » demanda-t-elle en posant les lettres à côté d'elle.

Toujours sans un mot, il ferma la porte de la chambre et vint jusqu'à son lit, lui épargnant la peine de se lever. Son regard était toujours le même.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar ? » fit-elle, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas ça, mais sachant aussi qu'il devait décider de lui-même s'il allait dire pourquoi il était venu.

« Maman... » fit-il d'une toute petite voix qui mourut aussitôt. Il avala sa salive et recommença, un peu plus fort. « Tu sais, maman, c'est... c'est pas vrai que je le déteste, papa. C'est pas vrai. »

Et il se mit à pleurer.

Elle le serra contre elle et il monta sur le lit pour se blottir dans ses bras, tandis qu'elle murmurait des paroles rassurantes à son oreille. « Mais bien sûr que tu ne le détestes pas, je le sais. C'est normal que tu ne sois pas content parce qu'il n'est pas là. Ne t'en fais pas. »

« Et... et je m'en moque pas des surprises qu'il envoie... » continua-t-il au milieu de ses sanglots.

« Je sais, mon chéri, je sais... » Elle l'embrassa sur le front. Puis, comme ses pleurs se calmaient : « Tu veux que je te lise ses lettres ? »

Le visage enfoui dans sa chemise de nuit, il acquiesça et elle commença sa lecture à voix basse.

« _Ma Winry adorée,_

_Cela fait maintenant trois jours, deux heures, trente huit minutes et seize secondes que je suis parti. Vous me manquez déjà, et déjà le paysage est tellement changé que je me croirais hors d'Amestris..._ »

Dès le milieu de la première lettre, Alain vint les rejoindre, visiblement réveillé par le départ de son frère et ne voulant pas rester en arrière. Tous deux l'accueillirent avec un sourire, et il vint se fourrer de l'autre côté de sa mère, dans la même position exactement que son frère, comme s'il était son reflet dans le miroir – les yeux rouges et les reniflements en moins. Winry sut alors qu'ils refuseraient d'aller se recoucher tant qu'elle n'aurait pas lu le premier jour de voyage après avoir lu les derniers mots de la dernière lettre :

« _Tu devrais peut-être m'assommer pour que j'aie moins la bougeotte, je suis sûr que ça marcherait – un peu. Je reviens bientôt._

_Ton Edward qui t'aime (mais pas autant que ta tarte aux pommes)._

_PS : si tu cherches ta clef à molette fétiche, inutile de continuer à fouiller les tiroirs, je l'ai emmenée avec moi parce que j'avais peur qu'elle se sente seule sans ma tête._ »

* * *

A suivre...

Les reviews sont les bienvenues, on a faim ;)


	2. Course poursuite 1

_**Note de l'auteure M**** :** Petite remarque sur ce chapitre : cette histoire a été écrite avant la fin de la série. Genre bien avant. Elle contient donc 1) des spoilers (légers) concernant les chapitres menant jusqu'aux événements de Briggs (ceux qui ne les ont pas lus feraient donc mieux d'attendre un peu) ; 2) une déviation par rapport à l'action du manga – même si le dénouement a quand même des points communs. On espère que les différences sont claires et ne vous embrouilleront pas._

_**W :** Et nous en profitons au passage pour rappeler qu'aucun des personnages de nous appartiennent – sauf peut-être les deux schtroumphs... En attendant, on vous remercie pour vos commentaires et on vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Enjoy !

* * *

_

_Voyageur II a – Course poursuite_

Le printemps laissait peu à peu place à l'été et ce matin encore l'atmosphère était plus chaude, le ciel moins pourvu de nuages. Cependant, une petite brise fraîche se maintenait, préservant la légèreté de l'air et montrant que les lourdes et longues journées d'été allaient encore se faire attendre quelque temps – au grand dam de Tristan et Alain qui n'attendaient plus que la fin des cours. Leur mère devait déjà commencer à projeter ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire afin d'occuper ces deux paquets d'énergie inépuisable pendant les deux interminables mois de vacances scolaires, d'autant plus qu'elle se doutait que son état de grossesse avancée les rendrait encore plus épuisants.

Un voyage à Centrale était envisageable, elle pourrait ainsi reléguer les enfants à son très cher beau-frère qui n'avait pas (encore) l'immense bonheur de devoir s'occuper de jeunes garçons, même si sa fille Sarah lui donnait déjà du fil à retordre. Oui, Centrale était une bonne idée, ils y trouvaient toujours des milliers de choses à faire seuls ou avec leur oncle, et non plus avec elle.

Mais Centrale signifiait aussi un nombre incalculable de visites à toutes les connaissances possibles et imaginables qui avaient trouvé le moyen de s'y installer. La famille de son beau frère, les Hughes (penser à un cadeau pour Elysia), certains membres de l'armée trop nombreux à son goût et surtout trop sympathiques pour qu'on puisse s'abstenir de les voir...

Peut-être pourrait-elle plutôt envoyer ses fils à Dublith, chez les Curtis ? Là-bas, ils trouveraient à coup sûr de quoi dépenser leur énergie de façon efficace et bénéfique. L'ancien maître de son mari serait sans doute enchantée de les accueillir – après une semaine de rudes négociations, bien entendu – et Winry pourrait passer deux mois en paix à paresser sous le soleil de Resembool... et à s'inquiéter sur la santé des deux zouaves. De plus, Izumi Curtis exigerait sans doute la présence de leur père, afin de voir s'il montrait le bon exemple. Il y avait donc autant de réserves pour un voyage à Centrale que pour un stage à Dublith.

Un séjour dans une ville inconnue ? Si Edward arrivait à temps, il pourrait lui indiquer un lieu sympathique – il devait connaître toutes les bourgades du pays, et même au-delà des frontières. Oui, mais cela revenait à tout organiser et à devoir supporter tout de même les deux perturbateurs turbulents au cours de tous leurs déplacement. À ce niveau-là, autant rester à Resembool où elle pourrait les laisser vagabonder dans la campagne sans s'inquiéter. De telles hésitations revenaient sans cesse en son esprit dès qu'elle commençait à se préoccuper de cette période redoutable.

Cependant, ce matin-là, loin de se questionner ou de se creuser la tête, Winry savourait la douceur printanière, bien calée dans une chaise à l'arrière de sa maison, bénissant intérieurement l'être magnanime qui avait instauré l'école le samedi matin, ce qui lui offrait un quart de son week-end sur un plateau de liberté.

Elle avait arbitrairement décidé de prendre ses congés le samedi et le dimanche, sauf si une urgence l'obligeait à ouvrir boutique de façon exceptionnelle pour permettre à un client catastrophé de rentrer chez lui autrement qu'en rampant – ou à pied quand l'automail en panne était en réalité une voiture, voire une locomotive, puisqu'on en était venu à la considérer comme la mécanicienne magicienne de la région, capable de remédier à toutes les situations nécessitant une clef à molette, des vis, des clous et autres ustensiles du genre. Elle avait ainsi acquis de solides connaissances en plomberie, circuit électrique, télégraphie, radiophonie, automobile, cuisinière à gaz, etc. Par chance, elle ne se mélangeait pas, ni ne perdait la main en matière d'automails, son plus fidèle client demeurant son mari et prenant bien soin de toujours revenir de ses voyages avec un problème différent et jusqu'alors inconnu dans son bras mécanique (elle se souvenait encore de cette fois-ci où elle avait trouvé une plante parasite handicapant les circuits de l'épaule).

Par chance, ce matin-là, personne n'avait perdu de vis ni fait brûler par inadvertance sa maison, si bien qu'elle avait pu prendre un repos bien mérité, qu'elle avait consacré à la relecture de certains des carnets envoyés par son époux, et à se souvenir.

La scène avec Tristan quelque temps plus tôt lui avait donné envie de ressortir une certaine boîte et de relire son contenu déjà usé à force d'être manipulé après avoir été transporté aux quatre coins du pays. Puis un certain nombre d'événements et d'urgences l'avaient bien entendu tenue occupée pendant des semaines, l'empêchant jusqu'à ce fameux matin de faire ce qu'elle voulait – ce qui avait fini par la rendre très légèrement irascible envers ses pauvres enfants qui avaient reçu un certain nombre de punitions là où elle était d'ordinaire plus tolérante. Ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'elles étaient injustifiées, _loin de là_. Qu'elle les reprenne à chiper des vis dans sa boîte à outils et ils feraient davantage que ranger l'ensemble de l'atelier de fond en comble.

Mais ce samedi béni était enfin arrivé, et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire rien qu'en ouvrant le placard et en en sortant le colis – le tout premier, celui dont même ses enfants ignoraient l'existence, même si un jour elle allait le leur montrer car ils devaient savoir, _son_ colis qui avait été destiné à elle, et à elle seule. Même Alphonse, songeait-elle, pouvait n'en rien savoir.

Elle se souvenait encore du jour où elle l'avait reçu. Cela avait consisté en plusieurs étapes.

Après de nombreuses péripéties dans le nord et l'est du pays, elle était revenue pour un temps à l'atelier de monsieur Garfield, où elle devait tout de même finir sa formation et travailler – même si elle savait qu'elle n'y était pas autant en sécurité qu'elle le croyait. Elle suivait comme elle pouvait l'actualité dans les journaux, ce qui lui avait permis de se rendre compte à quel point le travail de la presse, sans doute sévèrement contrôlée par les instances de l'armée, laissait à désirer : au final, elle ne savait rien où presque.

Puis il y avait eu cette lettre de Pinako, la plus brève que sa grand-mère eût jamais écrite, lui demandant – lui ordonnant – de rentrer à Resembool au plus vite.

Ayant la chance d'avoir un maître particulièrement tolérant, elle avait sauté dans le premier train et avait fait le pire voyage de son existence, dévorée d'inquiétude, sans même remarquer sur le moment la désorganisation des transports et l'effervescence qui régnait à Centrale, par où elle devait forcément passer. Pourquoi sa grand-mère avait-elle écrit et non téléphoné ? L'hypothèse la plus plausible avait été qu'elle n'était pas en état. Winry ignorait alors comment elle allait pouvoir réagir si elle la perdait elle aussi, tout en sachant – ou plutôt tout en ne sachant pas – où étaient Edward et Alphonse et quels dangers ils couraient.

Elle ignorait également comment elle avait fait pour courir tout le long du chemin entre la gare et chez elle, avec son lourd sac, et sans s'arrêter une seule fois.

À son plus grand soulagement, elle avait trouvé Pinako en pleine forme, marchant de long en large sur la terrasse devant la porte d'entrée, l'attendant visiblement avec impatience. Aucun sourire, aucune salutation, elle lui avait aussitôt tendu une lettre avec un « lis ça » autoritaire. Si autoritaire que Winry avait hésité avant de la prendre. Elle avait reconnu le type d'enveloppe, avec le symbole finement imprimé dans le coin supérieur gauche.

Un pli de l'armée.

L'adresse, tracée avec maladresse et presque illisible, donnait l'impression d'avoir été inscrite à la va-vite – et l'écriture lui était inconnue. Elle avait regardé Pinako, saisie d'un atroce pressentiment, craignant d'avoir entre les mains la lettre qu'elle avait toujours redouté de recevoir, mais n'avait rien pu lire sur le visage de sa grand-mère, qui gardait les yeux rivés à l'horizon, mâchonnant sa pipe avec impatience. Lentement, elle s'était assise sur les marches, par peur de s'écrouler. Elle avait regardé l'enveloppe, l'avait retournée plusieurs fois, avant de rassembler le courage nécessaire pour l'ouvrir et de sortir la feuille d'une main tremblante. Puis elle avait dû respirer à fond plusieurs fois avant de la déplier.

Elle n'avait tout d'abord vu qu'une chose : la lettre était manuscrite, et non imprimée. Mais elle n'avait su déterminer si c'était une bonne chose. Aux mauvaises nouvelles devait correspondre une lettre type que des milliers de familles avaient dû déjà recevoir. Mais peut-être avait-elle droit à un petit traitement de faveur, dû au rang de son ami et à l'attention, même si dissimulée, de son supérieur. L'écriture était la même que celle de l'enveloppe. Elle s'était stupidement demandé si elle devrait le remercier pour cette attention.

Puis elle s'était tout de même dit qu'elle devrait lire ce que la lettre disait textuellement.

À sa grande surprise, elle était étonnamment brève.

« _Chère mamie Pinako,_

_On devrait arriver par le train de 18h48 dans trois semaines. Prévois donc à dîner pour deux personnes supplémentaires (trois si Winry est là)._ »

Elle était restée immobile à fixer la lettre sans comprendre. Puis elle avait réalisé.

L'écriture, si maladroite, avec cette façon de tracer les y, en remontant soudainement en angle droit au lieu de faire la boucle, elle s'en était souvenue, ç'avait été celle d'Alphonse _avant_ qu'il ne se retrouvât dans son armure (dans laquelle, malgré tous ses efforts, il écrivait si mal que seul lui et Edward pouvaient le déchiffrer, un bon moyen de dissimuler le contenu de leurs recherches). Et cette histoire de préparer deux repas...

Elle avait sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir à plusieurs reprises sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Puis elle avait levé la tête vers Pinako, qui avait pris une longue bouffée de sa pipe, comme lorsqu'elle méditait sur l'agencement d'un automail, avant de dire :

« Il y a un colis pour toi, aussi. »

Puis elle l'avait enfin regardée, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, et il y avait eu un sourire sur ses lèvres qui s'était étendu à tout son visage – une chose que Winry n'avait pas vu depuis des années. Le sourire qu'elle sentait sur ses propres lèvres devait rivaliser en largeur. Elle s'était levée, avait serré sa grand mère dans ses bras – tout en réalisant à quel point elle entrait ainsi dans la scène stéréotypée, mais ce n'était qu'un signe que tout était vraiment en train d'arriver.

Puis elle était rentrée dans la maison, où elle avait vu sur la table un colis à côté d'un journal qui annonçait le plus grand désordre politique que le pays connaissait depuis sa fondation. Tous les désordres précédents avaient été frontaliers, sous forme de conflits armés. Celui-ci était central, et consistait en un effondrement général de tout le système de l'armée. Elle avait brièvement songé qu'en effet, il lui avait semblé que les trains ne fonctionnaient pas aussi bien que d'habitude. Mais elle avait surtout regardé le colis.

Un carton, à son nom. Avec une écriture qu'elle avait également reconnue. Toujours aussi brouillonne, toujours aussi difficile à lire. Comme s'il ne pouvait écrire assez vite. Comme s'il avait peur que ses idées ne lui échappent avant qu'il n'aie le temps de les coucher sur le papier.

Pinako s'était approchée et avait regardé avec curiosité sa petite fille aller chercher des ciseaux, découper le scotche, ouvrir le carton, se demandant comme elle ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dedans. Et ce qu'il y avait dedans – elle s'en souvenait très bien – lui avait fait hausser les sourcils et avait accéléré les battements de son coeur.

Ce qu'il y avait dedans... la plus belle déclaration d'amour qui soit.

Des enveloppes. Des paquets d'enveloppes. Sans autre adresse qu'une date sur chacune d'elle. Un examen perplexe lui avait indiqué qu'elle étaient regroupées par année. Un paquet par année qu'il avait passée au loin. Et plus les années passaient, plus les enveloppes étaient remplies, plus elles étaient nombreuses.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle avait vu Pinako retenir son sourire en coin et se détourner, la laissant seule avec ce que ces lettres allaient lui dire. Elle les avait toutes sorties du paquet, les avait regardées, cherchant la solution de l'énigme, la réponse, la raison de tout cela. Finalement, elle avait décidé de les lire par ordre chronologique.

Le temps avait disparu. Ou plutôt, il avait fait un bond inattendu.

Elle se souvenait encore de ce sentiment étrange qui l'avait saisie, une sorte de serrement au niveau de l'estomac, lorsqu'un garçon de onze ans, du haut d'une chambre d'hôtel dans une ville complètement inconnue où il s'était rendu pour une de ses premières recherches, s'adressa à elle. Non, pas à elle, à celle qu'elle était elle aussi à onze ans. Mais la fillette n'existait plus, elle était désormais une jeune femme à l'esprit plus réaliste, plus distancié, une jeune femme qui voyait, avec maintenant bien plus de moquerie que d'envie, l'arrogance du gamin qui s'enorgueillissait du respect qu'on lui montrait en voyant sa montre, une jeune femme qui percevait sous ce ton provocateur la dissimulation, la façade derrière laquelle se tapissait encore l'écho de la peur, peur du passé et de l'avenir.

Cette jeune femme pouvait parfaitement juger, Edward avait su qu'elle pourrait juger, et pourtant il avait tout de même envoyé ces lettres, en ravalant sans doute son amour propre et sa honte. Winry avait surtout été surprise de tant d'humilité de sa part. Elle s'était également toujours demandé tout ce qui leur était arrivé pendant toutes ces années où ils ne revenaient que pour des réparations, ce qui avait causé tel renfoncement, telle dislocation sur son automail, et ce sans jamais avoir de réponse.

Toutes ces lettres lui apprirent tout ce qu'Edward lui avait en fait déjà dit sans jamais le lui révéler.

Elle apprit comment il s'était peu à peu adapté au milieu militaire, les rapports interminables, les procédures sans nombre, les heures – les semaines – passées dans la bibliothèque sans rien trouver car les documents n'étaient pas accessibles à moins de savoir très exactement ce qu'on cherchait, les voyages, les espoirs qui tombaient à l'eau. Comment tout avait commencé à s'accélérer avec cette nouvelle rébellion religieuse. Comment un père avait pu utiliser sa propre fille. Comment un monstre vengeur, non content de lui avoir pris ses parents, avait failli lui prendre ses deux amis d'enfance. Comment il s'étaient infiltrés une nuit dans un laboratoire soi-disant désaffecté mais où il avait rencontré des êtres inattendus. Comment on avait voulu lui soutirer le secret de l'armure de son frère en l'enlevant. Comment le pays à l'est était entré en scène. Comment il avait appris la mort d'un ami. Comment il avait appris celle de deux médecins. Comment il avait rencontré son propre père. Comment il avait été englouti dans une obscurité sans fin avec un monstre et une mer de sang. Comment il avait commencé à percevoir les ombres rôdant sous Centrale, certaines avec un visage étrangement familier. Comment tout s'était transporté au nord. Comment il avait découvert que les ombres avaient la forme d'un cercle...

Les lettres étaient passées les unes après les autres, les événements aussi. L'écriture avait changé, peu à peu le gamin était devenu un adolescent, plus familier, puis un jeune homme. Le regard s'était fait plus profond, plus avisé, plus raisonné.

Mais toujours, toujours il y avait eu le doute. Le doute, sans cesse présent, préoccupant, tourmentant. Le doute sur leurs chances de succès, puis sur le pays lui-même. Le doute sur la confiance qu'ils pouvaient accorder, sachant que même un allié pouvait être un ennemi dissimulé. Le doute qu'il avait toujours caché derrière sa détermination mais qu'elle avait cru deviner à plusieurs reprises, se vexant en voyant qu'il refusait de le montrer.

Les lettres lui avaient montré le Edward qu'elle avait toujours pressenti et qui s'était toujours esquivé. Elle avait alors connu non seulement son doute, mais aussi sa colère, ses terreurs, son désespoir parfois, ses cauchemars, et surtout, surtout sa honte, une honte presque débilitante qui suintait dans chacune de ses lettres, chaque fois plus présente, chaque fois plus consciente, le sentiment profondément ancré d'être fautif, et d'être entièrement impuissant à réparer, que ce soit en rendant son corps à son frère ou en protégeant les autres, comme cette petite Nina qu'elle avait si fréquemment retrouvée par la suite parmi les fantômes nocturnes. Tous ces sentiments qu'il se reprochait même de ressentir et dont il s'efforçait de nourrir sa volonté, en entêté qu'il était, refusant de céder.

C'était seulement maintenant que tout était fini qu'il voulait bien se laisser un peu aller, qu'il acceptait de lui envoyer ces lettres qu'il avait retenues si longtemps. Et c'était à elle que ces lettres avaient été adressées.

Cette simple idée la faisait encore sourire et rougir légèrement après tout ce temps. C'était à la fois vexant et merveilleux. Au fond d'elle-même, elle sentait que tant qu'elle éprouverait ces sentiments en relisant ces lettres – surtout la dernière, où enfin il avouait ce que l'on pouvait deviner dans les précédentes mais dont il semblait d'abord ne pas avoir conscience puis refuser de dire ou d'admettre – cela signifierait que la situation n'était pas trop catastrophique et qu'elle accepterait encore quelque temps de l'avoir pour mari.

Elle en était là de ses considérations lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose d'étrangement froid et dur se glisser à son côté. Cependant, elle se retint de crier et même se sursauter de surprise, tandis qu'un autre bras, en chair celui-là, rejoignait l'autre pour l'enserrer. Elle perçut ensuite un souffle dans son cou, puis la douce caresse de mèches de cheveux trop longues. Sans les voir, elle les savait d'un blond doré, tout comme elle savait, malgré la manche longue et le gant qui le dissimulait d'un bout à l'autre, que le bras droit qui l'enserrait était un automail – et un automail de la meilleur qualité qui plus est.

Elle sourit. Décidément, quelqu'un avait décidé que cette matinée allait être vraiment parfaite, avec une excellente surprise.

Lorsque l'énergumène qui avait décidé de l'emprisonner sur sa chaise eut fini de s'enivrer en noyant sa tête dans son cou et ses cheveux (il le faisait sans arrêt), il posa son menton sur son épaule et eut un soupir satisfait.

« Tu vas bien, ma chérie ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix qui la fit sourire davantage, tout en resserrant légèrement son étreinte.

« Mh... oui, pas trop mal, » fit-elle, en se demandant comment il avait fait pour s'approcher sans qu'elle l'entendît. Elle devait être trop perdue dans ses pensées, et il en avait profité pour la prendre par surprise, l'infâme. Maintenant, pauvre victime, elle se retrouvait prisonnière d'un type qui adorait les surprises, au point de ne presque jamais annoncer ne serait-ce que le jour – la semaine – de son retour.

Elle se souvenait encore de sa si grande déception lorsqu'il avait appris qu'Alphonse avait écrit à Pinako pour la prévenir à l'avance non seulement du jour et même de l'_heure_ de leur retour, mais aussi et surtout du fait qu'il avait retrouvé son corps. Déception tellement forte qu'elle avait dégénéré en lutte entre les deux frères, l'aîné voulant faire payer le cadet pour son abjecte trahison.

Par chance, cette fois-ci, son stratagème avait réussi, et même mieux qu'il ne devait l'espérer puisqu'elle avait justement été en train de penser à lui lorsqu'il était apparu. Ainsi, sa captivité avait des chances d'être bien douce. Un petit moment rien qu'à eux deux.

Ah, elle devait vraiment bénir l'école du samedi.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, elle assise sur sa chaise et lui les bras passés autour d'elle, et elle aurait bien aimé que cet instant dure éternellement, tant elle se sentait bien. Malheureusement pour elle, son mari était toujours trop turbulent – vestige de son enfance dont il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se débarrasser, il devait être vain d'espérer qu'il en serait autrement pour Tristan et Alain.

Elle sut précisément quand il s'apprêta à se redresser. Avant cela, il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue – enfin, l'intention était tendre, sans doute, mais comme lorsqu'il la caressait avec son automail, l'effet fut quelque peu gâché, cette fois-ci parce que son menton décida de la picoter de façon tout à fait inattendue. Elle le regarda alors tandis qu'il se séparait d'elle et contournait la chaise pour se placer face à elle. Comme elle l'avait prévu, il avait le teint tanné et les cheveux éclaircis par le soleil. Par contre, elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il se serait laissé pousser la barbe pendant son séjour. Comprenant pourquoi elle le fixait ainsi, il se passa la main sur le visage avec un air gêné.

« Petit incident technique, expliqua-t-il. Mon rasoir a rendu l'âme au milieu du voyage du retour, et c'est difficile d'en trouver un dans le désert. »

Un nombre incalculable de réponses lui vinrent à l'esprit, allant de la raillerie pour ne pas avoir réussi à le réparer par l'alchimie et les félicitations pour ne pas l'avoir remplacé en transmutant son automail. Elle finit pas opter pour le sourire énigmatique, libre à lui d'en interpréter le sens. Ce qui ne rata pas.

« J'ai l'air d'un fou furieux hirsute, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

« Mh, disons qu'elle gagnerait à être au moins un peu taillée, » avoua-t-elle.

« Je pensais carrément la raser, » fit-il d'un ton désormais boudeur en voyant le sourire amusé qu'elle ne cachait plus.

« Le décalage de couleur de peau sera relativement original. »

L'expression de son mari, confirmant qu'il n'y avait pas pensé, eut raison d'elle et elle se mit à rire. En réponse, il mit d'abord ses mains sur ses hanches avec son expression faussement scandalisée à l'idée qu'on osât rire du Fullmetal Alchemist, puis, comme elle continuait, il choisit la vengeance – Edward Elric se vengeait toujours.

Ce qui la faisait se questionner encore fréquemment sur son âge.

Il fit le tour de la chaise, en saisit le dossier qu'il tira vers lui afin de la faire basculer, technique efficace pour la faire arrêter de façon radicale, elle dut l'admettre. Et comme il était si bien parti, et qu'il aurait été dommage de s'arrêter, il fit descendre le dossier jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le sol. Allongée sur une chaise, voilà une chose que Winry n'avait encore jamais fait. Et comment se relevait-elle, maintenant ? Elle le vit se pencher sur elle, lui ayant volé son sourire narquois. Refusant de perdre contenance, elle croisa les bras et émit un grognement dédaigneux.

« Espèce de lâche, s'attaquer à une faible femme. »

« Ah, c'est vrai ! » répliqua-t-il sans perdre non plus son aplomb.

Il disparut de son champ de vision, et elle réfléchit, songeant qu'elle pouvait sortir fort facilement de cette étrange situation en roulant sur elle-même pour pouvoir s'appuyer sur ses bras, se relever et partir à la poursuite du coupable. Mais avant qu'elle n'eût le courage ou le temps de mettre son plan à exécution (rester une matinée entière à paresser sur une chaise rendait paresseux, c'était avéré), ledit coupable était revenu et lui remettait une clef à molette qu'elle avait cherchée pendant une semaine plusieurs mois auparavant avant de renoncer à la trouver, d'en utiliser une autre bien moins souvent utilisée, pour finalement apprendre que son très cher époux s'était enfui avec.

« Voilà, nous sommes à égalité maintenant, » dit-il avec un petit rire machiavélique.

Tout d'un coup, l'exécution de son plan fut facile et rapide, ce qui la surprit autant que lui. Il esquiva pourtant agilement l'outil qu'il avait honteusement dérobé et qui souhaitait pourtant ardemment retrouver sa boîte crânienne, et l'instant d'après il l'embrassait comme s'il n'attendait que ça depuis des mois – ce qui était très probablement le cas, voyons. Et comme elle était à peu près dans le même état d'esprit, elle eut la bonté de bien vouloir se laisser faire – ou plutôt de riposter.

Pendant un instant, elle songea qu'il devait tout de même lui avoir un peu manqué, qu'en cet instant elle était une femme mariée et heureuse. Et, quand son époux s'aventura dans son cou, qu'elle l'aurait été encore plus si un certain rasoir n'avait pas décidé de se casser.

« Tu piques, » fit-elle d'un ton de petite fille, et pendant une fraction de seconde elle revit Elysia que son père serrait dans ses bras. Elle avait dit exactement la même chose sur le même ton.

Edward eut un soupir et se redressa.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, » dit-il sans se vexer. Il la prit par la main pour retourner dans la maison, laissant là les lettres éparpillées et la chaise renversée (après tout, il faisait beau donc elles ne risquaient rien). « Je ne voudrais pas faire peur aux garçons quand il me verront tout de même, » ajouta-t-il, avant de demander : « Ils sont à l'école ? »

Winry répondit par l'affirmative, puis commença à inspecter, l'air de rien, son automail, tandis que lui-même s'inspectait dans la vitre de la salle de bain, prenant un air catastrophé.

« Je fais vraiment peur, » crut-elle l'entendre murmurer.

Elle le laissa se remettre de son traumatisme, le temps de rassembler les outils nécessaires. Elle avait observé un certain relâchement des articulations, qu'il fallait resserrer, mais n'avait pas (encore) vu de problème majeur. Elle s'abstenait cependant d'être trop optimiste, surtout après une traversée de désert, et prit de quoi démonter sommairement le bras pour un examen général. Il lui fallut aller chercher la clef qu'elle avait oubliée en compagnie de la chaise, et en profita pour redresser le siège et récupérer les lettres pour les ranger. Elle n'était pas encore prête à les partager avec ses fils.

Tandis qu'elle remettait la boîte à sa place, elle sentit _quelque chose_ bouger et posa sa main sur son ventre. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et ça ne risquait pas d'être la dernière, surtout si Edward se montrait encore une fois contagieux. Il n'avait fait aucune remarque dessus, preuve qu'il savait déjà bel et bien. Se demandait-il comme elle si ce serait encore un garçon ? Elle sourit à la perspective des interminables débats sur le prénom.

Ils en avaient déjà eu deux, et ç'avaient été des instants tellement savoureux qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être impatiente de recommencer, ne serait-ce que pour écouter les arguments alambiqués de son mari pour rejeter tel prénom, soi-disant parce qu'il sonnait de façon trop prétentieuse et qu'il ne voulait pas avoir un Mustang pour fils. Elle-même aimait devoir réfléchir pour refuser ceux qui ne lui plaisaient pas et trouver des affirmations tout aussi stupidement solides.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la salle de bain, elle vit aussitôt que son mari, même s'il n'avait pas porté la barbe jusqu'alors, maîtrisait fort bien l'art de la tailler et avait déjà fini son travail, opérant une transformation relativement saisissante. Un petit coup de lame en trop au niveau de la mâchoire, sans doute à titre d'essai, montrait qu'en effet, il valait mieux qu'il la garde pour le moment. Il n'avait au moins plus la tête d'un fou.

Il croisa son regard impressionné dans la glace et eu un sourire légèrement amer, remarqua-t-elle.

« Je ressemble à mon père, » fit-il simplement.

Elle étudia son reflet et acquiesça légèrement. Elle n'avait qu'un souvenir flou de l'homme en question, qu'elle n'avait rencontré que brièvement, mais cela suffisait. Elle se demanda si ce qu'Edward venait de dire était encore pour lui une chose dure à admettre.

« Ça te va bien, » répondit-elle, venant placer son bras autour de sa taille. « Je pense qu'il devient possible que je t'autorise à rester. »

Son sourire changea tandis qu'il se tournait vers elle, et elle se dit qu'il avait sans doute pensé à un nombre incalculable de choses pour la persuader de le pardonner et de le laisser s'installer, la première semblant se trouver dans la suite de la conquête de son cou, qu'il reprit sans tarder. Tailler sa barbe avait été une bonne idée, c'était beaucoup mieux. Le picotement, toujours présent, était atténué, provoquant un léger chatouillement qui n'était pas désagréable. Aussi l'aurait-elle volontiers laissé continuer son chemin de croisade s'il n'y avait eu ce petit détail qu'elle avait remarqué en passant par la cuisine.

« Heu, Edward... » fit-elle avec hésitation, tentant de retenir la voix de la raison qui semblait avoir décidé que puisque l'autre était revenu, elle pouvait elle-même partir en vacances. « L'école finit dans moins d'une demi-heure... »

Elle avait pensé que cela susciterait un grand soupir mélodramatique et déçu, puis une séparation déchirante qui montrait toute sa mauvaise volonté à se séparer de nouveau de son épouse chérie et qui le faisait bien sûr se demander pourquoi ils avaient voulu avoir des enfants.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à annoncer ce qui semblait être le cataclysme du jour, envoyant Edward contre le mur avec un « Quoi ? » retentissant.

« L'école finit dans vingt cinq minutes au plus, il va falloir aller chercher les enfants. »

« Vingt cinq minutes ? » demanda-t-il, toujours sur le même ton, avant de se précipiter hors de la salle de bain avec un « il faut que je me dépêche » et force bruits de pas, bruits qui lui permirent de le pister jusqu'à leur chambre où il avait déposé sa valise et était actuellement en train de la vider de son contenu en hâte. Elle s'appuya dans l'encadrement de porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore préparé ? » demanda-t-elle.

C'était une habitude d'Edward, quand il trouvait une idée, de faire tout un scénario pour ses retrouvailles avec ses deux fils. Au vu de son agitation, cette fois-ci promettait d'être grandiose. Il se tourna vers elle, lui fit un clin d'oeil en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche, puis sortit de la valise un certain nombre de vêtements noirs qu'il entreprit d'enfiler rapidement après avoir ôté sa chemise (et Winry avoua intérieurement qu'elle aussi se demandait parfois pourquoi ils avaient des enfants, ou plutôt pourquoi l'être béni qui avait inventé l'école du samedi matin ne l'avait pas étendue à l'après-midi). Elle assista à sa transformation avec des sourcils de plus en plus haussés et une expression de plus en plus curieuse.

Quand il eut terminé, elle ne put s'empêcher de commenter :

« On dirait... »

Il réitéra son geste de silence avant de lui montrer un masque du même style qu'un autre qu'elle avait déjà vu bien des années auparavant, confirmant ce à quoi il voulait ressembler. La question était : était-ce Ran-Fan elle-même qui l'avait aidé à se procurer tout cela ? En tout cas, son mari allait désormais être méconnaissable.

Il prit enfin ce qui ressemblait à un sabre et le mit à sa ceinture. Il n'avait pas lésiné sur les dépenses cette fois-ci, sauf si ç'avait été un cadeau, comme le laissait supposer l'accueil qu'il avait eu à la cour de l'empereur xinois et qu'il avait relaté dans le carnet – laissant ses deux fils entièrement émerveillés de voir que papa avait des connaissances si haut placées.

Il embrassa une dernière fois sa femme avant de mettre le masque – était-ce vraiment son mari qu'elle avait devant elle ? – et de s'esquiver en hâte, se dirigeant sans doute vers l'école. Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui demander de ne pas faire de folie, non parce que cela aurait été inutile pour le faire changer d'avis, mais surtout parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne ferait jamais rien qui pourrait mettre en danger leurs deux fils.

Non, elle se demandait surtout comment elle allait pouvoir patienter le temps nécessaire avant de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Il ne lui avait même pas laissé de bras d'automail à bricoler. Elle fut tentée un instant de suivre le bandit en vadrouille jusqu'à l'école, mais s'efforça de n'en rien faire.

Elle devait laisser cet instant à ses trois éternels gamins.

* * *

_À suivre..._

_Les commentaires sont les bienvenus :)_


	3. Course poursuite 2

_**Note de l'auteure M**** :** En cette journée de Toussaint, voici la seconde partie du chapitre. Plutôt que de parler des morts, parlons des vivants ! Ou comment Tristan et Alain sauvèrent le monde – enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croient._

_**W :** Et nous en profitons pour vous remercier de vos reviews. À **Matsuyama** : contente de voir que notre Ed n'est pas trop OOC (c'est comme ça qu'on dit ?) et que nos fics permettent de prolonger un peu la série pour toi. C'est tout ce qu'on souhaite ! À **Sabine02** : contente que ça te plaise, en espérant que la réaction des enfants sera la bonne ;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

Winry erra un moment à travers la maison, un peu désemparée. Ignora le désordre mis dans la chambre, qu'elle obligerait Edward à ranger dès qu'il serait revenu de son aventure. Se prépara un repas sans pour autant avoir la patience de faire quelque chose de long, maintenant qu'elle savait que ses fils ne mangeraient probablement pas avec elle. Téléphona à son beau-frère pour tomber sur la voix de sa nièce, Sarah, qui lui dit que papa était sorti et qu'elle et maman étaient occupées. Raccrocha avec déception, refusant d'en être réduite à marcher de long en large dans toute la maison.

Non, elle allait faire un tour, et un long.

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, alors qu'elle passait du couloir au salon pour se diriger vers l'entrée, une série de pas fort bruyants se fit entendre, puis le cri de la porte violemment ouverte, avant que son mari ne déboule dans la pièce en terminant de se débarrasser de son haut – il passait son temps à se déshabiller aujourd'hui – et de ses chaussures qu'il avait mis tant de soin à enfiler.

« Le type qui portait ça a essayé de t'attaquer, mais tu as riposté avec un coup de clef à molette et ça l'a fait disparaître, mais ses vêtements sont restés et il y a sans doute un indice dedans, » débita-t-il à toute vitesse en lui lançant lesdits vêtements à la figure, sabre compris, avant de s'envoler vers les étages.

Winry resta figée et perplexe, un voile noir et un haut dans les bras, le reste étant tombé sans grâce sur le sol, se demandant ce qui venait de se passer. Puis elle entendit de nouveau des pas, cette fois-ci plus nombreux, et ce fut au tour de ses enfants de débarquer dans la pièce.

« Où il est ? » demanda Tristan, arrivant tel le justicier sur les lieux du crime, si on oubliait à quel point il était essoufflé (ils n'avaient tout de même pas couru tout ce chemin depuis l'école ?) et son visage rougi. Derrière lui, Alain semblait sur le point de s'écrouler également.

Si, ils avaient couru tout le chemin depuis l'école.

« Qui ? » demanda Winry, pour qui tout allait trop vite.

« Le type, là ! Le méchant ! » Tristan semblait se croire dans une de ses histoires favorites.

« Le méch... »

Puis elle comprit.

« Ah... il... il est entré ici. Il a essayé de m'attaquer... »

Hoquet effrayé des deux garçons à l'idée que leur maman adorée ait pu être en danger.

« ... mais je ne me suis pas laissée faire, j'avais ma clef à molette et j'ai riposté en lui tapant sur le crâne... »

Grand sourire fier à l'idée que maman était elle aussi une super héroïne capable de se défendre seule contre les pires monstres (ils ne savaient pas à quel point ceci était vrai).

« ... et ça l'a fait partir en fumée. Il ne reste que ses vêtements... »

Regard curieux vers lesdits vêtements, une moitié par terre, l'autre moitié dans les bras de leur mère. Par chance, cela retint suffisamment leur attention pour qu'ils ne remarquassent pas qu'il n'y avait aucune clef à molette à proximité, puisqu'elle était restée dans la salle de bain.

« Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? »

Winry avait tout de même l'intention de savoir, étant donné que c'était possible, ce que son mari avait bien pu inventer.

Elle apprit donc qu'un homme immense (c'était Edward qui se vanterait s'il entendait ça) vêtu de noir et armé jusqu'aux dents les avait arrêtés à la sortie de l'école en les menaçant de son sabre, disant qu'il savait qu'ils étaient les fils d'Edward Elric et qu'ils avaient intérêt à se laisser faire s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir de bobos. Mais il ignorait visiblement que les fils d'Edward Elric connaissaient une certaine Izumi Curtis qui leur avait enseigné un certain nombre de techniques de défense et d'attaque l'été précédent, ce qui leur avait permis de contre-attaquer en prenant le méchant par surprise, lequel s'était enfui.

Empli de courage, ils l'avaient vaillamment poursuivi, comprenant bientôt qu'il se dirigeait vers la maison, projetant probablement de s'en prendre à maman puisque les garçons s'étaient avérés trop forts pour lui. Heureusement, maman aussi était super forte, et le méchant avait dû s'enfuir en utilisant une technique de téléportation. Mais la preuve que c'était un méchant bas de gamme, c'est qu'il n'avait même pas réussi à transporter ses vêtements avec lui.

Maintenant, une question demeurait : qui était ce méchant et comment avait-il su qui ils étaient ? Quel était son but ? Tristan et Alain jouaient tellement le jeu que Winry se demanda s'ils n'y croyaient pas vraiment. Après tout, avec Alphonse, elle avait fait croire des choses tout à fait incroyables à Edward jusqu'à un âge avancé, alors même qu'il faisait des merveilles en alchimie – ce qui avait donné lieu à quelques fous rires quand les tromperies étaient révélées. Elle décida donc de tout faire pour préserver l'illusion, prenant une pose méditative.

« Je vois deux solutions, » dit-elle enfin. « La première : ils ont capturé votre père... »

Regard indigné des deux petits.

« ... et veulent lui faire avouer quelque chose, mais comme il résiste... »

Regard légèrement rassuré, bien sûr papa ne se laisserait pas faire par des méchants

« ... ils voulaient faire pression sur lui en nous utilisant comme otages. »

Grands yeux à la fois effrayés et réjouis à l'idée d'être dans une vraie aventure.

« Mais comme vous l'avez dit, ce méchant n'était pas assez fort pour avoir pu avoir votre père. »

Illumination du visage et hochements de tête vigoureux.

« Donc deuxième solution : votre père a des informations importantes qui sont dangereuses pour eux, ou connaît des secrets d'Etat qui peuvent leur être utile, et ils veulent encore se servir de nous contre lui. »

Hochements de tête encore plus vigoureux.

« Mais comme nous sommes plus forts qu'eux... »

Sourires fiers.

« ... on peut peut-être retourner ça contre eux. »

Elle désigna alors les vêtements.

« Peut-être qu'on peut trouver des informations cachées là dedans. »

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour qu'Alain et Tristan se jettent sur le tissu noir et ne se mettent à le fouiller avec acharnement. Elle les regarda faire, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Parfaite, elle avait été _parfaite_. Elle le savait.

Et maintenant elle s'était engagée dans une aventure dont elle ne savait rien, nommée automatiquement pour superviser les opérations.

Ses deux enfants étaient tellement enthousiastes qu'elle crut bien qu'ils allaient déchirer les pauvres vêtements, et elle espérait qu'ils n'avaient pas coûté trop cher à Edward. Mais après tout, il pourrait sans doute les réparer par l'alchimie s'il y avait des dégâts. Ce fut Alain qui dénicha enfin un bout de papier dans la doublure de la cape, et elle vit bien comment Tristan se retenait de lui sauter dessus pour le lui arracher et voir ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus. Il savait que ça n'aurait pas été juste et que maman regardait, prête à réprimer toute infraction.

Une fois le papier déplié, ils se penchèrent dessus avec attention, puis le tendirent à leur mère avec un regard interrogateur. Elle le saisit et regarda à son tour.

« Sous l'arbre brûlé, la terre est jeune, » lut-elle à voix haute. Ses enfants commençaient tout juste à apprendre à lire, et l'écriture brouillonne (qui n'était que celle de son mari dissimulée et donc empirée) devait être pour eux aussi lisible que du vrai xinois.

_C'est quoi ce délire ?_ Songea-t-elle, tandis que ses deux fils se regardaient avec une incompréhension totale. Son mari avait dû prendre un coup de soleil sur le crâne un peu trop fort pour lui. Un silence lourd était tombé sur la pièce. Puis soudain le visage d'Alain s'illumina.

« Je sais ! C'est un code ! C'est pour qu'on sache pas que ça veut dire ce que ça veut rien dire, mais ça veut dire quelque chose quand même ! »

Winry hocha lentement la tête, pensant que son cadet était bien futé, tandis que Tristan, vexé de ne pas avoir trouvé le premier, disait en croisant les bras : « Super, mais ça nous aide pas de savoir ça, si on sait pas ce que c'est que le code. »

Les trois retombèrent dans leur méditation. Ou plutôt les deux, Winry ayant décidé de ne rien faire – toujours affectée par sa matinée de farniente – et de les laisser profiter du jeu tout seuls. Elle n'était que la surveillante, et devait leur indiquer quand ils commençaient à aller vers des contrées trop alambiquées et probablement fausses – ce qui était difficile à faire avec son mari, dont l'esprit tordu était pour le moins impressionnant.

« L'arbre brûlé... » fit finalement Alain avec hésitation, avant de s'arrêter et de regarder son frère, dont les yeux s'élargirent.

« Tu crois que c'est celui de notre base secrète ? »

Hochement de tête.

« Ils ont peut-être trouvé notre trésor ! »

Hoquet catastrophé, tandis que Winry songeait que cela devenait intéressant pour elle. Elle ignorait jusqu'alors l'existence de ce trésor... aussi ne se fit-elle pas prier pour accompagner ses enfants jusqu'à la colline où se dressaient les ruines de l'ancienne maison des Elric, prenant avec elle une clef à molette pour la forme (cela rassura grandement ses enfants, et elle en ressentit une certaine fierté).

Sur place, il n'y avait visiblement rien de changé. Winry dut accepter de fermer les yeux tandis que ses enfants vérifiaient que leur précieux trésor (mais qu'était-ce donc ?) était sain et sauf – ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à le partager avec elle, hélas. Puis, rassurés, le trésor vraisemblablement intact, ils recommencèrent à se questionner, tournant autour de l'arbre qui bien des années auparavant émerveillait par son feuillage flamboyant en automne et ses floraisons envoûtantes au printemps. Il n'y avait désormais plus rien, songeait Winry. Les branches, entièrement calcinées, n'avaient plus jamais porté de bourgeons.

« La terre est jeune, ça veut dire quoi ça, la terre est jeune ? » bougonnait Tristan, en contournant le tronc pour la énième fois, l'air d'un fauve attendant que sa proie en tombe.

Winry, ayant remarqué quelque chose et sentant croître leur agacement face à leur impuissance à résoudre l'énigme, se pencha ostensiblement entre deux racines où la terre avait très visiblement été récemment retournée. L'instant d'après, les deux garçons suivaient son exemple, comprenaient, se mettaient à genoux et creusaient vigoureusement, se donnant des coups de coudes parce que l'autre prenait toute la place, bien entendu.

Cette fois-ci, Tristan fut le plus rapide et, victorieux, brandit un autre morceau de papier qu'il déplia aussitôt. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'un message encore plus codé, mélange de petits dessins (Winry crut deviner une pomme, une ligne courbe qui pouvait évoquer un ruisseau ou un chemin, une croix qui renvoyait au cimetière sans doute) et de signes xinois.

« Comment on va faire pour déchiffrer ça ? » demanda Alain d'une voix consternée.

Tristan, au contraire, rapprocha le papier si près de son visage qu'il se mit à loucher, comme si cela allait lui permettre de voir au travers. Puis il montra un signe. « T'as pas l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ça quelque part ? » finit-il par demander.

Alain examina le signe désigné, secoua la tête. « Non, » fit-il, puis il sembla en remarquer un autre. « Mais celui-là, je l'ai déjà vu ! Il était dans le... »

Tristan avait déjà enlevé son cartable (Winry se rendit compte qu'ils avaient gardé leurs affaires de classe avec eux) et fouillait à l'intérieur avec frénésie. Il en sortit enfin le fameux carnet qu'il trimballait partout depuis qu'ils en avaient eu la lecture complète, et se mit à le feuilleter, faisant craquer les pages. Ils parvinrent enfin à une liste, et Winry se souvint alors qu'en effet, Edward avait répertorié plusieurs signes xinois, surtout ceux qui indiquaient les chiffres. Et en effet, ils remarquèrent bientôt que la plupart des signes correspondaient à des nombres.

« Ce doit être un itinéraire, » expliqua Winry, qui sentait venir le jeu de piste interminable, et savait que jamais Trisan, et encore moins Alain, n'accepterait de s'arrêter avant d'être allés jusqu'au bout. D'autant plus qu'ils semblaient fort réjouis à l'idée de faire enquête.

Et l'aventure commença.

Winry devait sans arrêt retenir ses enfants pour pouvoir les suivre – elle avait quelques difficultés, puisqu'ils semblaient sans cesse oublier qu'elle trimballait leur futur frère ou leur future soeur avec elle – tandis qu'ils se rendaient de la maison en ruine au cimetière, du cimetière à la rivière, de la rivière au pont, du pont à la route, de la route au croisement avec son panneau indicateur illisible mais dont tout le monde savait ce qu'il indiquait (sauf les touristes perdus en ayant besoin), du croisement à la colline, de la colline au bois, du bois rocher dit rocher-souris parce que soi-disant il avait la forme d'une souris, du rocher au champ des chevaux de monsieur Tornec, du champ au potager de madame Lisian, du potager au poteau électrique sur lequel la foudre était tombée deux ans plus tôt, du poteau à l'auberge qui faisait de si bonnes purées, de l'auberge à la gare, trouvant chaque fois des morceaux de papier au bout de longues recherches, chacun comportant un élément du message secret que le méchant souhaitait communiquer à ses acolytes.

Il apparut bientôt que papa avait découvert de nombreuses choses sur une organisation secrète diabolique, qui cherchait à attaquer l'empereur de Xing lui-même, et que ce qu'il avait découvert mettait grandement en péril l'organisation. Il avait envoyé tous les résultats de son enquête par la poste, direction la cour impériale, qui aussitôt le courrier reçu aurait en main tous les plans, tous les noms pour déjouer l'affaire et punir les méchants.

C'était ce que l'agresseur, qui avait suivi et espionné papa depuis Xing, avait découvert, et ils apprirent ainsi que ce méchant-là avait lui aussi envoyé une lettre, postée le jour même à Resembool, dans laquelle il informait ses complices de l'envoi du rapport de papa, ce qui faisait qu'ils pouvaient l'intercepter et empêcher ainsi que l'empereur ne soit au courant. Mais comme tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu, le trio Elric pouvait lui-même intercepter cette lettre-ci et empêcher que les méchants ne soient au courant, permettant à l'enquête de papa d'arriver saine et sauve.

Et la chance était avec eux, parce qu'ils arrivèrent pile à temps à la gare, au moment même où le facteur ouvrait la boîte pour ramasser le courrier.

« Monsieur le facteur, monsieur le facteur ! » hurla Tristan sans réfléchir.

Ledit facteur se retourna et sourit en voyant le tableau, les deux gamins courant vers lui comme si leur vie en dépendait, suivis de leur mère relativement essoufflée – qui commençait à se demander quel tourment elle allait faire subir à son mari pour l'avoir fait cavaler dans toute la campagne pendant l'après-midi entier. Puis il les salua :

« Que puis-je pour vous, mes petits gars ? »

« Il nous faut la lettre ! » clama Tristan avec autorité, trop préoccupé par l'idée de sauver le monde pour se rendre compte que nul ne savait de quoi il était question.

« La lettre ? » fit le facteur, passablement surpris, rajustant sa casquette penchée. « Il n'y a pas de lettre pour vous, ce n'est pas l'heure de la distribution du courrier. »

« Mais si ! » répliqua Tristan, dont l'agacement montait face à ce mec qui ne comprenait pas que l'avenir de l'univers avait l'air d'être en jeu. Winry, quant à elle, trouvait qu'il surestimait un petit peu l'ampleur de sa mission.

« On doit récupérer une lettre qui est dans la boîte, » expliqua Alain, plus posé que son frère. _Comme mon beau-frère_, songea Winry. Était-ce l'effet de tout prénom en « al- » ?

« Ah ? Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda le facteur avec un air amusé. « Je ne peux pas donner de lettres à n'importe qui, moi. »

« Heu... » fit Alain, pris au dépourvu, tandis que Tristan, ayant retrouvé sa vivacité, inventait sur place : « On s'est trompé d'adresse ! »

Ah, comme ils ressemblaient à deux autres petits garçons affrontant les foudres obstinées d'une femme à la chevelure farfelue qui refusait de les prendre pour disciples ! Par chance, le contexte et les implications étaient bien différents, et bien moins dangereux.

« Oh, en effet, c'est grave, » commenta le facteur, probablement en train de se demander ce qu'ils avaient mis de si vital dans leur lettre pour ne pas pouvoir accepter qu'elle soit perdue. « Vous pouvez regarder si elle est là dans ce cas. »

Il fit un clin d'oeil à Winry tandis que ses deux fils escaladaient la pauvre boîte comme des singes et se mettaient à fouiller dans les lettres. La question était : comment allaient-ils reconnaître la bonne ? La réponse fut trouvée par les deux en même temps en une enveloppe que Tristan examina.

« L'adresse est bizarre, » marmonna-t-il en simultané avec Alain qui, voyant le dos de la lettre, disait : « C'est elle, il y a le symbole ! » car bien sûr l'organisation secrète avait un symbole code permettant à ses membres de se reconnaître entre eux, symbole qui s'était trouvé sur tous les papiers trouvés.

L'instant d'après ils avaient relâché l'innocente boîte aux lettres et saluaient le facteur avec profusion, laissant presque échapper la véritable raison de leur action. Heureusement, leur mère était là pour les appeler au dernier moment, pour leur dire d'arrêter d'embêter le facteur avec des propos excessifs, qu'il avait du travail et qu'eux-mêmes devaient rentrer car il se faisait tard. En effet, le soleil baissait déjà à l'horizon, baignant les alentours d'une lumière de plus en plus dorée. Les deux garçons acceptèrent de laisser le pauvre jeune homme continuer sa route et de prendre le chemin du retour.

Ce dernier se fit tout d'abord dans la bonne humeur, avec la fierté d'avoir rempli la mission et les questionnements sur ce qu'il fallait faire de cette lettre (la garder cachée ? La détruire ?), sur la façon dont papa allait réagir en apprenant qu'ils avaient sauvé son travail (oui, ils y croyaient vraiment), sur les récompenses qu'ils auraient puisque bien sûr toute la cour de Xing serait au courant et voudrait les remercier (ce à quoi Winry dut répondre tout de même que leur mission avait été top secrète et devait le rester, aussi adieu les cadeaux). Puis, comme la tension retombait et que leur attention n'était plus occupée, la fatigue arriva au grand galop, accompagnée de la faim, car bien entendu ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de prendre un repas à midi.

Aussi ce fut avec maints encouragements que Winry dut traîner ses deux petits héros geignards qui affirmaient qu'ils allaient mourir de faim avant de pouvoir rentrer, mais que comme ils étaient des héros, ils iraient au paradis donc ils n'avaient pas peur, mais ils ne voulaient pas laisser maman toute seule, surtout qu'au paradis les repas étaient sans doute aussi mauvais qu'à la cantine, pas comme ceux de maman, et qu'est-ce qu'elle allait cuisiner de bon d'ailleurs ?

Ladite maman avait plus ou moins envie de les envoyer paître, étant elle-même épuisée et ne se sentant pas le courage de soulever la moindre poêle.

La maison arriva enfin en vue, puis il ne resta plus que le petit chemin menant à l'entrée (et qui semblait vraiment s'être allongé pendant leur absence), et dans la lumière du couchant – le soleil commençant à disparaître – ils virent que des lumières étaient allumées, dessinant un carré d'herbe claire sur la gauche de la maison.

Tous les sens de nouveau en éveil, les deux garçons cessèrent de se plaindre (bénédiction du ciel), identifièrent les fenêtres illuminées comme étant celles de la cuisine, se mirent à s'approcher subrepticement, penchés à la façon de toute personne tentant inutilement d'être discrète, faisant de tour de la maison pour atteindre la porte de derrière. Là, ils firent une pause, accroupis contre le mur, émettant des hypothèses dans ses chuchotements empressés. Étaient-ce les méchants revenus dans la maison et la fouillant ? Avaient-ils oubli d'éteindre les lumières en partant (Winry se dit surtout qu'elle avait oublié de fermer la porte) ?

Au bout d'un grand nombre de négociations, Tristan fut tiré au sort pour regarder par la fenêtre – sans se faire voir – afin de voir de quoi il en retournait.

La mort dans l'âme – et sur le visage – il se haussa donc jusqu'au rebord, persuadé que c'était là la dernière chose qu'il aurait l'occasion de faire dans sa vie, et jeta un coup d'oeil.

L'instant d'après, il avait disparu, ou plutôt il avait bondi et ouvert la porte sans qu'on ait le temps de le voir, se précipitant dans la cuisine avec un hurlement de joie :

« Papa ! »

Alain laissa échapper une exclamation et le suivit aussitôt, tandis que sa mère se relevait plus lentement et s'approchait de la porte, écoutant avec délectation les paroles débitées à toute vitesse et en même temps par les deux petits, chacun voulant être le premier à raconter à papa comment ils avaient sauvé le monde, récit entièrement incompréhensible pour toute personne extérieure autre que son mari, dont elle entendait les intonations surprises et admiratrices. Exactement ce qu'il fallait.

Bien décidée à lui faire sentir tout de même le crime qu'il avait commis en la forçant à marcher toute la journée, elle décida de s'appuyer sur le chambranle avec les bras croisés et l'air qui lui ferait comprendre qu'il allait souffrir.

Cependant, elle ne put hélas pas remplir ses objectifs, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'avait pas compté sur une chose : que son mari aurait fait la cuisine. Or, il l'avait faite, et tellement bien faite qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre les pieds sous la table et admirer l'ensemble des plats qu'il avait dû passer l'après-midi à préparer.

L'agitation des deux garçons devenant un petit peu handicapante dans la situation où il était – en train de faire frire quelque chose qui sentait divinement bon – il parvint à les envoyer se laver sous prétexte qu'ils étaient tout crasseux (ce qui était entièrement vrai, mais à qui la faute) et parlaient trop vite, et qu'ils pourraient raconter leurs exploits pendant le repas.

Une fois les deux infernaux en cavale dans les étages, son mari termina son opération, éteignit le feu, puis sembla enfin remarquer qu'on l'observait avec insistance, et il fit un grand sourire à sa femme – elle allait devoir s'habituer à le voir porter la barbe, et pile au moment où elle commencerait à la considérer comme normale, il la raserait, elle en était sûre – à qui il présenta un siège avec galanterie.

Elle s'assit cependant avec une certaine méfiance, considérant un certain épisode qui s'était produit un peu plus tôt dans la même journée, méfiance qui disparut quelque peu quand il commença à lui masser les épaules. Il savait merveilleusement s'y prendre, malgré sa main d'automail, ce qui montrait à quel point il l'avait acceptée comme une partie de lui-même – et à quel point son travail à elle était un chef d'oeuvre. Puis, quand elle se fut bien détendue, il passa de nouveau les bras autour de sa taille, cette fois-ci caressant son ventre.

« Ça n'a pas été trop dur ? » demanda-t-il, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix, et elle ne put déterminer si c'était de l'inquiétude pour elle ou pour lui-même face à sa réaction possible.

« Disons qu'une simple curiosité culinaire me retient actuellement de commettre un meurtre, » répondit-elle, avec moins de conviction qu'elle n'aurait souhaité cependant, tant elle appréciait la présence de ce mari câlin.

Elle s'apprêta à ajouter autre chose concernant ses projets pour la soirée quand deux boulets de canon blonds firent irruption dans la pièce en annonçant fièrement qu'ils étaient propres comme des sous neufs, qu'ils avaient faim, que ça sentait bon, que papa n'allait jamais les croire quand ils allaient tout lui raconter, que qu'est-ce qu'ils mangeaient, et que papa allait être fier d'eux, le tout en s'installant à table avec tellement d'alacrité qu'ils manquèrent de tout renverser.

Papa, prenant le diplomatique rôle de serveur pour ne pas provoquer d'incident, servit tout le monde en expliquant ce que c'était (suscitant des « oooh » et des « aaah » affamés), et s'abstint ensuite de parler, laissant les deux gamins déblatérer sur leur journée avec une expression de curiosité appréciative.

Le récit s'acheva avec ses rires et ses affirmations que si ses fils continuaient comme ça, il allait pouvoir rendre sa montre et les laisser s'occuper des missions diplomatiques à sa place, ce qui lui aurait permis de passer son temps en bien plus charmante compagnie que celle de militaires et d'ambassadeurs à la mine patibulaire – et l'air de rien, en émettant ces paroles, il regardait en coin mais avec insistance une certaine tête blonde demeurée silencieuse depuis le début du repas, qui se contentait de savourer les mets de son assiette et l'animation autour d'elle.

Il dut ensuite confirmer leurs déductions concernant sa mission et les objectifs des méchants, accepter les remarques sur sa barbe qui faisait super aventurier, puis leur raconter comment il avait connu l'empereur de Xing, à l'époque où celui-ci n'était qu'un prince-ventre-sur-pattes comme il l'appela très poliment.

Tout en l'écoutant et en remarquant comment il passait sur certains détails, que les enfants étaient encore trop jeunes pour connaître, et en présentait d'autres de telle manière à ne pas mentir tout en éludant les implications véritables, transformant son récit en roman plus ou moins épique relatant les aventures d'un jeune prince en mission pour le salut de son clan et de son pays (si Lin entendait cela, il engagerait aussitôt Edward comme chroniqueur impérial pour vanter ses mérites), Winry fut prise d'un léger doute et se demanda dans quelle mesure cette histoire de complot déjoué était fictive, et si elle n'avait pas bien plus de réalité qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord cru.

Mais il n'était pas l'heure de dire cela à voix haute et de poser les questions, et elle se contenta de sourire, surtout au moment où ses enfants, avec ce qui ressemblait à des étoiles dans les yeux, lui demandaient si c'était vrai que le prince Lin lui avait proposé de l'emmener à Xing pour l'épouser et qu'elle avait refusé. Lorsqu'elle acquiesça, ils imaginèrent brièvement qu'ils auraient pu être princes, puis demandèrent pourquoi elle n'y était pas allée.

Winry se souvint qu'elle avait alors prétexté qu'une certaine personne avait besoin de son savoir-faire en matière d'automails, mais en voyant l'expression de son mari, qui pour tout autre personne était celle de la joie et de l'amusement, et, seulement pour quelqu'un qui le connaissait aussi bien qu'elle ou qu'Alphonse, celle qui annonçait un plongeon dans l'océan de la culpabilité face à la vie qu'il leur faisait mener, et qu'au fond c'était vrai, ils auraient sans doute été plus heureux s'ils avaient été princes à Xing, elle décida qu'elle allait dire ce qu'elle n'avait que sous entendu la dernière fois.

« Eh bien parce que j'étais très amoureuse de votre papa et que je savais que si je ne le laissais pas prendre le temps de réussir à me demander en mariage, il allait être très malheureux, » fit-elle avec le plus grand sérieux, tout en sentant sa lèvre se relever malgré elle en sourire en voyant comment son mari, après tout ce temps, trouva encore le moyen de rougir et d'avoir l'air gêné de l'adolescent qui, bien des années plus tôt, l'avait embrassée – sur la joue.

Les deux enfants laissèrent échapper un murmure d'incompréhension respectueuse, puis Alain, emporté par un élan romantique et indiscret, demanda brutalement : « Et il a mis longtemps avant de demander ? »

Et Edward de rougir encore plus en trouvant l'étude du plafond incroyablement intéressante, tandis que sa femme, qui le tenait sans défense dans le creux de sa paume, le regardait d'un air songeur avec un petit sourire. Puis elle dit : « Ah ça oui, il lui en a fallu du temps. » Son sourire s'élargit en le voyant se raidir de façon notable, et elle ajouta : « C'est que monsieur était très occupé à l'époque, et il avait peur que je lui dise non à coup de clef à molette. »

Frissons douloureux de la part des deux petits (et même du père, mais elle avait peut-être imaginé) en songeant à ce qu'il avait craint de subir.

« Et comment il a fait alors ? » finit par demander son aîné, tout aussi curieux que son frère, impatient de savoir comment une fois de plus papa avait vaincu contre l'adversité.

« Il a chanté sous ton balcon ? »

« Il a tué les méchants qui voulaient te faire du mal ? »

« Il est venu sur un cheval blanc ? »

« Il t'a offert une clef à molette ? »

« Il t'a proposé un voyage dans l'ouest ? »

« Il l'a crié dans un haut parleur de Centrale ? »

« Il l'a transmuté dans le ciel avec l'alchimie ? »

« Il s'est mis à genoux avec une bague ? »

« Il t'a fait du chocolat ? »

« Il t'a embrassée tout d'un coup ? »

Winry prit un petit air rêveur tandis que les hypothèses pleuvaient et qu'elle jouait de la main gauche avec celle de son mari (quand donc l'avait-elle prise dans la sienne ?), ce qu'il ne sentait pas puisque c'était sa main de métal, mais qu'il voyait bien, et son sourire montrait qu'il se souvenait aussi bien qu'elle de ce petit moment rien qu'à eux deux, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls à seuls, l'un sachant que l'autre avait lu certaines lettres envoyées sur un coup de tête.

« Il me l'a dit et ça a été le plus beau moment de mon existence, » finit-elle par répondre, les yeux plongés dans ceux d'Edward, comme à ce moment-là. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie de respirer, c'était tellement facile de s'y noyer quand il la regardait ainsi. Lui-même semblait dans un état semblable.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Tristan croiser les bras. « Quoi, c'est tout ? » fit-il avec une moue boudeuse, mécontent de voir que l'exploit avait été si simple, et ne ressemblait donc pas du tout à un exploit.

« Oui, c'était tout, » répondit Winry dans un sourire, les laissant nager dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Peut-être un jour seraient-ils assez grands pour comprendre. Peut-être pas, puisque sa belle-soeur par alliance elle-même ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait encore fondre en songeant à ce qui n'était même pas une longue déclaration enflammée – un peu trop romanesque, sa belle-soeur.

Le silence tomba, pendant lequel les deux garçons se regardèrent avec les sourcils haussés, se demandant sans doute ce qui arrivait à papa et maman pour qu'ils se sourient comme ça sans raison.

Puis Edward sembla émerger de leur rêve éveillé et se leva pour récupérer les assiettes vides, annonçant le dessert, ce qui suscita bien entendu des exclamations ravies, puis des conjectures sur ce que cela pouvait être, puis une étude rapprochée de ce qui était présenté, puis une bataille pour rendre le tout inoffensif en le réduisant en morceaux à coups de cuiller, puis l'engloutissement rapide de tout ce que contenait l'assiette, puis les commentaires appréciateurs, puis les yeux suppliants demandant s'il en restait et si on pouvait en avoir de nouveau, puis le grand sourire quand le nouveau plat arrivait, puis les mesures avec la constatation que la portion était honteusement plus petite, puis l'explication rationnelle de ce phénomène de restriction par un papa qui devait prendre sa propre défense, puis la dégustation de plus en plus lente parce que cette fois-ci il y en avait moins et le dernier morceau serait définitif, puis l'hésitation face à ce morceau, puis la détermination et l'accord pour manger le dernier en même temps, puis le ramassage de la moindre miette demeurant dans l'assiette, puis la réflexion préparant les arguments pour ne pas avoir à aller dormir, hélas rendue inutile par un long bâillement involontaire, ce qui fit tomber la sentence, heureusement adoucie par le fait que papa les accompagnait dans la chambre pour leur raconter un conte de Xing.

Quant à maman, elle resta dans la cuisine en sachant qu'elle n'avait pas à faire la vaisselle puisque son mari adoré mettait un point d'honneur à mener tout ce qu'il entreprenait jusqu'au bout, sans jamais rien reléguer aux autres. Si cela l'agaçait parfois, cela lui plaisait franchement dans des situations comme celle-ci.

Elle bâilla à son tour, passant une main dans ses cheveux, ce qui lui fit récolter une feuille morte (et personne ne lui avait dit qu'elle avait un déguisement de femme des bois ?) et donc décider de prendre un bon bain bien chaud pendant que son époux ferait la vaisselle.

En passant dans le salon, puis dans la chambre pour prendre une chemise de nuit (qu'elle choisit soigneusement pour des raisons stratégiques), elle remarqua qu'il avait rangé les vêtements du méchant espion ainsi que les affaires qu'il avait sorties en hâte de sa valise. Le lavabo de la salle de bain était éclatant et non plein de poils de barbe. Tout cela devenait presque suspect. Sans doute cherchait-il à l'amadouer et à se faire pardonner pour l'avoir forcée à quitter sa chaise chérie et son état de paresse.

Il ne fallait pas que cela marche, ce serait trop facile.

Mais en même temps, cela devait marcher un peu pour qu'il continue de le faire au lieu de renoncer en se disant que ses efforts n'avaient servi à rien. Elle passa donc son bain bien chaud à fixer exactement ce qui était pardonné et ce qui restait à l'être.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit – après un très long moment fort agréable – et redescendit, les assiettes avaient retrouvé leur place dans les placards et les dernières casseroles s'apprêtaient à suivre leur exemple. Elle observa son mari s'affairer à droite à gauche sans la remarquer (son aptitude à se rendre compte qu'on le fixait semblait s'émousser, au moins dans les endroits où il se sentait en sécurité, il avait l'air d'ignorer ce qui l'attendait, tapi dans l'ombre de la porte), essuyant les derniers plats et les rangeant, nettoyant la table comme si c'était un sport, récurant le plan de travail dont l'état pitoyable avait été dissimulé sous la vaisselle, et enfin ôter avec diligence toute trace d'humidité de son automail, avant de remettre le torchon à son crochet avec un geste d'artiste.

Seulement à cet instant croisa-t-il le regard de sa femme et ne montra aucune surprise (donc il savait qu'elle était là, il avait juste fait semblant). Ne pouvant résister à son sourire, elle s'approcha et se blottit contre lui, soupirant d'aise quand il la serra dans ses bras.

« Peur du noir ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton légèrement amusé, faisant allusion à ce qu'une toute petite fille lui avait avoué une fois, aveu qui avait eu pour résultat de supprimer définitivement sa phobie face aux moqueries que cela avait suscité.

Winry décida que c'était à elle de rouvrir les hostilités par une riposte à cette provocation, riposte consistant à reproduire l'attaque du cou entamée auparavant par l'ennemi mais qu'un changement de circonstances avait fait échouer.

« Mh, disons qu'il faut tout de même que je me remette de mes émotions. Tu comprends, quand un type immense tout de noir vêtu fait irruption chez toi et essaye sauvagement de t'attaquer, toi qui n'as qu'une petite clef à molette pour te défendre... »

* * *

_A suivre..._

_Commentaires, avis, critiques, tout est bienvenu :)_


	4. Enfer et Paradis

_**Note de l'auteure M**** :** Bonsoir bonsoir. Désolées pour ce menu retard qui ne nous fait poster ce nouveau chapitre que maintenant. On espère que vous nous pardonnerez._

_**W :** Et on en profite pour vous remercier pour vos reviews. Elles font chaud au coeur ! A **Sabine02** : Hé hé, à toi de décider si Winry a décidé de torturer Edo-sama pendant la moitié de la nuit ou pas, hé hé. Merci de ton commentaire ^^ _

_**M :** A **Matsuyama** : Contente que Winry te plaise – on s'est bien amusée à l'écrire. Et pour l'histoire de complot... Seuls Edward et Lin le savent, semble-t-il._

_**W :** A **Eilisande** : Ouais, une nouvelle commentatrice ! Contente d'apprendre que nos fics te plaisent. En espérant qu'on continuera à faire vivre FMA un peu plus longtemps pour toi et tous les fans qui ne sont pas tout à fait prêt à y renoncer (même si c'est une très bonne chose que l'auteur ait choisit de finir sa série plutôt que de la laisser se dégrader en traînant en longueur. Après tout, les fanfics sont là pour résoudre les points qu'elle a laissé ouverts, hé hé)._

_**M :** A **la-petite-maline** : Eh oui, Ed a grandi – mais méfie toi, le monstre armé jusque aux dents derrière moi, communément appelé W, risque de t'arracher la tête si tu exprimes une admiration trop prononcée qui trahirait le fait que tu aies des vues sur son Edo-sama. Prends garde v_v Mais nous sommes très heureuses de voir que la fic te plaît et nous espérons que ça continuera._

_**W :** Et maintenant qu'on a fini avec ça, voici la suite, qui est sans doute mieux que notre blabla. Enjoy !

* * *

_

_Voyageur III – Enfer et paradis._

La jeune femme finit par se réveiller complètement, mais resta un long moment les yeux fermés, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller, le sourire aux lèvres, savourant son bien-être. Sans rien voir à cause de ses paupières closes, elle percevait autour d'elle un millier de petits détails fort plaisants. Elle sentait une légère brise passer sur ses cheveux, signe que la fenêtre de la chambre avait été entrouverte pour laisser passer l'air doux de cette matinée de début d'été, aérant la pièce avant la chaleur plus lourde de la pleine journée. Une chaleur plus prononcée sur son épaule lui indiquait qu'un rayon de soleil, se faufilant entre les rideaux, parvenait jusqu'à elle malgré la distance et le temps.

Non loin d'elle, elle entendait le tic-tac discret de son réveil mécanique – un petit bijou qu'elle avait monté elle-même dans son enfance – dont les aiguilles continuaient joyeusement leur route, signe qu'il avait été remonté récemment, première chose à faire quand on se levait. La douceur des draps qui la recouvraient à moitié, séparés de leur couverture, lui rappelait qu'elle avait actuellement un bien meilleur moyen de se réchauffer si d'aventure elle se mettait à frissonner la nuit, comme cela lui arrivait quelquefois. Il y avait également l'écho léger de voix au rez-de-chaussée, sans doute en provenance de la cuisine, échos emplis d'accents réjouis et vifs, signes que son époux, déjà levé, prenait les enfant en charge et s'assurait qu'ils allassent bel et bien à l'école, nourris et habillés, peut-être même coiffés, en plus.

Elle s'étira longuement et soigneusement, du bout des doigts de ses mains à ceux de ses pieds, heureuse. Elle adorait quand son mari était de retour à la maison. Cela lui permettait de traîner davantage dans son lit qui, mystérieusement, profitait de ces occasions pour être l'endroit le plus confortable du monde. Elle se demanda si elle allait, comme la veille, y rester nichée jusqu'à ce qu'une paire d'yeux dorés moqueurs viennent l'en déloger pour le repas du midi, ou bien si cette fois-ci elle allait être courageuse et se lever pour voir comment il s'y prenait avec les deux démons miniatures. Un éclat de rire, résonnant dans la maison, la décida.

Elle s'assit, ramenant en arrière ses cheveux très légèrement en bataille (no comment) et se frottant les yeux, avant de se lever et d'emprunter l'escalier avec son air endormi dont elle ne se débarrasserait qu'en cas d'urgence. Tandis qu'elle bâillait, au milieu de son parcours, les voix – qui venaient bel et bien de la cuisine – devinrent enfin compréhensibles, l'informant qu'elle arrivait au milieu de l'éternel débat du petit déjeuner :

« Alain, bois ton lait. »

« Non ! »

« Alain, bois ton lait, j'ai dit, » et ce d'un ton un chouïa moins patient.

« Non, j'aime pas ça ! » clamé haut et fort.

« Mais regarde ton frère, il a tout bu, lui. » Changement de tactique. Intéressant.

En effet, même si Tristan était celui des deux qui, du point de vue du caractère, ressemblait le plus à son père, l'aversion pour le lait devait être intrinsèquement liée aux yeux dorés qu'Alain arborait fièrement.

Elle arriva au moment où les deux paires de même couleur s'affrontaient et où un certain sourire qui ne pouvait rien dire de bon se dessinait sur les lèvres du plus âgé – et tout cela sous le regard bleu de deux témoins intéressés.

« Mais peut-être que c'est parce que tu as peur d'en boire, » dit son mari d'un ton bas et entendu.

Exactement ce qu'il fallait pour vexer Alain, et le petit rire de Tristan n'arrangea rien. Appuyée sur son encadrement de porte, leur mère tentait de garder la place de témoin neutre.

« J'ai pas peur ! » assura Alain, avant de contre-attaquer, accusateur : « Et d'abord, toi, t'en bois pas, du lait ! »

Un léger silence tomba, durant lequel Tristan leva les yeux vers son père, réalisant sans doute qu'en effet, il ne l'avait jamais vu boire de lait. Le témoin soi-disant neutre, quant à elle, se disait que son mari, éternel ennemi du lait, était coincé. Or, loin de se démonter, ledit mari, qui s'était accoudé sur la table pour être à la hauteur de son plus jeune fils, se redressa, alla chercher un verre, le ramena à table et le remplit de lait, sans lâcher le regard d'Alain.

« Faisons un pari, » dit-il avec son ton de trafiquant qu'il avait développé au cours de ses quelques missions d'infiltration. « Si tu n'as pas peur, tu dois être capable de boire ton lait bien plus vite que moi. Auquel cas je retirerai ce que j'ai dit. »

Petite moue boudeuse de la part d'Alain, dont l'orgueil vainquit l'aversion, puisqu'il accepta les termes du pari. Winry regardait d'un air intéressé, se demandant comment Edward allait sortir de cette impasse, lui qui considérait une goutte de lait comme le pire des moyens de torture. D'autant plus que le piège se resserrait, Tristan remplissant de nouveau son verre pour montrer aux deux autres que c'était lui, le buveur universel, et qu'il ne servait à rien de chercher à le surpasser.

Dans leur élan, nul n'avait remarqué la jeune femme qui les observait avec une expression légèrement ironique dirigée vers son époux.

Puis des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes lorsque l'époux en question, loin de se défiler une fois le signal donné, avala son verre cul-sec, avant de se marrer devant les protestations indignées de ses deux enfants parce que c'était pas juste, il était allé trop vite, il avait triché, etc, etc. Edward calma le jeu en acceptant de nommer vice-roi des produits laitiers celui qui finirait son verre en second. Des éclairs compétitifs passèrent entre yeux bleus et yeux dorés. Un nouveau signal fut donné et, pendant que les deux engloutissaient leur lait, tout dégoût oublié chez Alain (son mari était très doué, tout de même), Edward leva les yeux vers Winry, lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Donc il l'avait remarquée, il faisait une fois de plus semblant.

Au même instant, les deux gamins reposèrent leur verre en s'exclamant « fini ! » à l'unisson, avant de se mettre chacun à revendiquer la priorité, non c'était lui qui avait fini avant, et d'abord regarde, dans ton verre il en reste et pas dans le mien ! L'autorité paternelle fut convoquée sans tarder pour trancher ce problème épineux qui menaçait la paix fraternelle. Lequel père se prit le menton dans la main avec les sourcils froncés et un air méditatif, prenant la question au sérieux, avant de soupirer et d'avouer :

« C'est certes un problème majeur, qu'il faudrait résoudre sans tarder. Cependant, je ne peux point vous venir en aide. Une vision angélique a capturé mon âme au moment crucial, » fit-il d'un ton mélodramatique en levant les yeux. Suivant son regard, les deux garçons virent – enfin – leur mère à l'entrée de la cuisine, les joues légèrement rosies (et _légèrement_ seulement).

L'instant d'après, elle était écrasée sous les bonjours et son époux envoyait les deux gamins mettre leurs chaussures, affirmant que le problème était suspendu jusqu'au lendemain où une nouvelle épreuve serait instaurée et où enfin le titre serait attribué. Tristan et Alain se donnaient déjà des gages pour celui qui perdrait, allant d'oser s'aventurer dans le cimetière la nuit à accrocher le linge sans escabeau la prochaine fois, en passant par des activités illicites pour lesquelles Winry prévoyait déjà de belles punitions si elles se réalisaient.

Mais en attendant, elle se pendit paresseusement au cou de son mari en lui donnant un baiser endormi comme il les aimait pour le féliciter de son tour de force. Puis elle le laissa aller organiser un course jusqu'à l'école puisque, comme d'habitude, le trio commençait à être en retard.

En attendant le retour du plus grand des trois, elle alla faire le lit avec soin, avant de prendre une douche et de s'habiller, prête à affronter tout désagrément mécanique qui bouleverserait la paisible région de Resembool ce jour-ci. Pour cela, elle alla s'assurer que la petite boîte à outils qu'elle emportait avec elle pour ce genre de situations était bien au complet. Ce faisant, elle ne put s'empêcher de caresser une clef à molette particulière, surprise de voir à quel point ce simple objet lui avait manqué. Il était pourtant bien plus usé que la plupart des autres outils qu'elle possédait, et donc normalement moins fiable. Or, elle avait toujours des gestes plus assurés quand elle l'utilisait.

Elle haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel. C'était fou, la magie de l'habitude.

Et la valeur surnaturelle qu'on accordait aux choses qu'on vous offrait.

À ce moment-là, le téléphone sonna. Avec un soupir, elle se résolut à quitter son atelier, non sans apercevoir du coin de l'oeil les croquis d'automail fixés à sa table de travail, ce qui lui rappela d'en toucher un mot à Edward. Mais avant même qu'elle n'atteigne la porte, les sonneries stridentes cessèrent brusquement de lui vriller les tympans, remplacées par un autre son autrement plus grave et doux à son oreille. Son mari, déjà rentré de sa course de livraison à l'école, avait aimablement pris sur lui de décrocher à temps, lui épargnant une petite course dont elle se passait volontiers, tout comme son locataire de plus de cinq mois.

Cependant, elle était curieuse de savoir qui pouvait bien les appeler à cette heure-ci. Sans doute un client désespéré par un dysfonctionnement soudain de sa chaudière – ce ne pouvait être de son automail, ses automails n'avaient pas de dysfonctionnement, surtout depuis qu'elle avait un aimant à dysfonctionnements pour mari, ce qui lui permettait d'améliorer sans cesse ses créations, au point de s'approcher de la perfection. Confiante, elle arriva dans la pièce où se trouvait le téléphone, et conclut une chose : non, ce n'était sans doute pas un client.

Son mari, en plein fou rire, venait de s'écrouler sur une chaise, comme s'il ne pouvait même plus se soutenir. Voyant Winry qui le regardait avec un air perplexe, il lui fit signe de s'approcher et de décrocher l'autre combiné – un petit bidouillage qu'elle avait exécuté pour que ses deux enfants puissant écouter et parler en même temps à leur père quand celui-ci était frappé d'une illumination et se souvenait qu'un téléphone existait au cours de ses voyages. Dans ces moments donner la priorité à l'un des deux revenait à faire preuve d'un favoritisme sacrilège et déclenchait une guerre entre les deux garçons pour plusieurs jours, parce que c'était injuste. D'une intelligence diplomatique rare et trop peu reconnue, Winry avait mis au point ce système avec une vitesse digne de son génie. Elle s'était par la suite rendue compte que cela pouvait lui servir dans d'autres occasions – comme celle-ci, où elle souhaitait comprendre ce qui avait bien pu mettre son époux dans un état pareil.

Elle porta l'écouteur à son oreille.

« ...t'ai dit d'arrêter de rire ! Fullmetal, c'est un ordre ! » continua un Roy Mustang visiblement complètement paniqué – au point d'appeler Edward à rescousse, c'était dire – tandis que son commandement était à l'opposé d'être suivi, le destinataire étant en bonne voie pour s'écrouler de sa chaise, qui vacillait déjà dangereusement et couinait en protestation.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Winry en bougeant soigneusement ses lèvres, mais sans émettre un seul son, pour ne pas trahir sa présence.

Les yeux emplis de larmes d'hilarité d'Edward la regardèrent et il sembla faire un effort pour se contrôler, parvenant à émettre : « C'est juste... juste... » étranglé, avant de repartir de plus belle.

« Tu ne peux vraiment pas la mettre en veilleuse, non ? » demanda Mustang, maintenant fort énervé – mais visiblement toujours trop désorienté, puisque son orgueil ne suffit pas à lui faire raccrocher le combiné. « Mais c'est vrai que ça ne devrait pas me surprendre. Et dire que j'avais espéré quelque chose, je ne sais pas, une sorte de solidarité masculine... »

À cela, Winry haussa un sourcil. De quoi était-il donc question ?

« Oh, vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce truc ? »

La jeune femme lança un regard à son époux, qui visiblement avait maîtrisé son fou rire. Le coup d'oeil plein d'ironie qu'il lui renvoya lui fit comprendre deux choses : 1, s'il s'était marré ainsi, c'était uniquement volontaire ; 2, désormais, il savourait cette conversation et les énormités que dirait Mustang, qui ignorait que Winry entendait tout. Laquelle n'était donc pas la seule à trouver leur appareil mécaniquement modifié judicieusement utile.

« Rah, je sais pas, moi ! » répliqua Mustang, qui semblait perdre son sang-froid et ne plus savoir sur quel pied danser. Chose que Winry n'avait jamais vu. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? « Des explications, quelque chose comme ''t'en fais pas, c'est normal, ça va passer'', ou ''je suis passé par là, moi, le nabot catastrophe ambulante et incapable, alors il n'y a aucun risque pour que toi, le grand et sublime Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, ne s'en sorte pas'' ! »

S'il avait voulu agacer Edward par cette légère pique, c'était peine perdue. Cela faisait maintenant quelques années que celui-ci s'enorgueillissait de ne plus être affecté par ''ces commentaires de bas étage'', au dessus desquels il se dressait désormais. Roy pouvait faire mieux que ça. Quand il ne semblait pas croire que son monde s'effondrait.

« Oh, mais vous avez l'air de très bien le faire tout seul, _Colonel_, » continua Edward, volontairement obtus, tout en insistant bien sur le titre – il avait toujours refusé d'en donner un autre à cet homme qu'il connaissait maintenant de longue date, même après que celui-ci eût été promu. Winry secoua la tête avec indulgence en voyant son sourire carnassier et son regard extatique. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le Fullmetal Alchemist tenait ainsi le Flame Alchemist au creux de sa paume, à sa merci. Il en profitait. Peut-être un peu trop...

« C'est ça, fais le fier, profites-en ! » fit Roy d'un ton cassant, montrant bien qu'il n'était pas dupe.

« Tout à fait, » glissa Edward, au comble de la jouissance.

« N'empêche que tu ne devais pas faire le fier, toi non plus, quand c'était toi qui ne reconnaissais plus ta femme ! »

Winry ne plut s'empêcher de détacher le combiné de son oreille pour le regarder. Y avait-il un problème avec son appareil ? Ou alors avec Roy Mustang, pour qu'il dise une chose pareille, sans rapport visible avec ce qui précédait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle-même et l'épouse de Mustang avaient à voir avec une quelconque solidarité masculine ?

Pendant ce temps, Edward était sujet à une nouvelle crise d'hilarité. Visiblement, lui non plus ne tournait plus très rond.

« Et que pouvait donc bien faire ma femme pour que je ne la reconnaisse plus ? » demanda-t-il, offrant – enfin – une ouverture au militaire acculé. Lequel s'empressa de la saisir pour déverser son désespoir.

« La tienne, je ne sais pas... » Winry nota qu'il n'employait pas son prénom. Ces hommes, fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Mais la mienne... Ed, c'est horrible ! Elle est toujours furax ! Elle a toujours faim ! Pire que toi ! Il n'y a qu'au boulot que je parviens à lui échapper, tu te rends compte ? Et en parlant de boulot ! Elle, toujours si dynamique, si sérieuse, qui me reprochait mon laxisme avec maintes menaces... Maintenant, elle passe son temps à paresser ! C'est la mort pour la lever le matin, elle a sa sieste l'après midi... Sauf, bien entendu, quand elle est prise d'envies bizarres et que là, elle... »

« C'est bon, Colonel, je vois le tableau, » interrompit Edward, ne souhaitant vraisemblablement pas en savoir davantage. Winry commençait à avoir un doute. Crise de ménage, ou bien...

Ce qu'Edward ajouta ensuite fit stopper net ses réflexions.

« Mais, vous savez, pour moi, Winry est toujours comme ça, alors je ne vois pas en quoi je ne pourrais plus la reconnaître. »

En réponse de quoi Winry lui décrocha un coup de clef à molette – gentil, pour que Mustang n'entende pas – afin de rappeler qu'elle entendait tout, ce qu'Edward semblait avoir oublié.

« Mpf, » grogna Mustang, dont c'était visiblement l'avis. « Elle doit être sortie ou quelque chose comme ça pour que tu dises une chose pareille, sinon je ne donnerais pas cher de ta peau. »

« Ce qui ne ferait que confirmer mes dires, » répondit Edward, qui, par une suite de mouvements adroits exercés d'une seule main – il tenait le combiné dans sa main droite – avait saisi le poignet de Winry qui l'avait agressé pour attirer son épouse contre lui avec _ce_ sourire qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille, sans qu'elle parvînt à échapper à son étreinte. Ce devait être parce qu'elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

On n'avait pas Winry Rockbell si facilement, voyons.

Ayant conclut cela, elle cessa de se débattre, posa sa clef à molette et entreprit de passer sa main dans les cheveux de son mari, tandis qu'il caressait son ventre avec le bras qu'il avait passé autour d'elle. Quelle image idyllique du couple parfait...

À l'autre bout du fil, Mustang semblait vivre l'enfer.

« Oui, en attendant, ce n'est – n'était – pas le cas de la mienne. Ma douce et tendre... » Winry se demanda dans quelle mesure l'état actuel des choses ne le faisait pas enjoliver le passé. « Combien de temps ça va durer ? »

« Oh, normalement, ça s'atténue après les trois premiers mois. »

Ah, indice. Winry fronça légèrement les sourcils. Cela faisait bien plus d'un an que le couple Mustang s'était – enfin – marié. Ça n'avait donc rien à voir avec les débuts de la vie en commun. Donc, autre chose qui avait un délai... Ah !

« Enceinte ? » demanda-t-elle de sa façon muette.

Edward répondit en acquiesçant avec un grand sourire qui n'était plus celui du maniaque prêt à rire, mais plutôt celui du félin satisfait sur le point de ronronner. Et tout ça grâce à l'habileté des doigts de Winry. Edward enfouit son visage dans sa robe. Mustang devrait la vénérer pour ce qu'elle faisait. Mais il semblait plutôt au fond d'un puits de désespoir.

« Mois ? » couina-t-il comme une petite souris. « Pas juste une semaine ou deux ? »

« Non, » répondit Edward, catégoriquement ravi. « Plusieurs mois, bien longs et bien complets. »

Il y eut un silence qui se prolongea tant que Winry commença à se demander si le militaire n'avait pas faire une crise cardiaque, ou s'il n'avait pas perdu pour toujours l'aptitude de parler – ou simplement de penser. Mais elle se trompait : ce n'était que l'interminable temps dont il avait besoin pour ravaler sa fierté.

« Bien, » fit-il d'un tout soudainement bien plus professionnel, s'avouant vaincu, et incapable de s'en sortir seul. « Fullmetal, vous avez déjà subi cette épreuve à deux reprises... »

« Trois, » glissa Edward d'un ton faible, ayant l'air bien parti pour littéralement fondre contre sa femme adorée – laquelle se sentait agréablement toute puissante.

Léger silence abasourdi. Puis : « Tiens donc. Il n'y a pas à dire, vous aimez souffrir, Fullmetal, c'est avéré. Voilà qui m'ôte mes derniers remords de vous envoyer en mission dangereuse. »

« C'est vous qui aimez vivre dangereusement, Colonel, vous savez parfaitement ce à quoi vous vous exposez en essayant de me liquider. » Disant cela, il resserra légèrement sa prise sur Winry, qui dut faire un effort pour ne pas se mettre à rire.

« Mpf, » répéta Mustang, mettant fin à leur digression, qu'il avait légèrement perdue. « Bref, je disais. Puisque tu as subi cette épreuve _trois_ fois... » Il avait laissé tomber le vouvoiement, du coup. « ... tu peux être considéré comme meilleur connaisseur en la matière que moi... »

« En effet, on peut considérer qu'en ce domaine, je vous suis entièrement supérieur. » Ça y était, il l'avait dit, il le tenait. Winry eut un soupir. Il était vraiment... désespérément irrécupérable.

« Tu dois avoir des techniques pour supporter ça et t'en sortir. »

« On peut dire ça. » Le sourire à demi enfoui dans le tissu qu'il adressa à Winry voulait tout dire. Oh, il ne fallait pas qu'il lui sourie comme ça, pas pendant qu'ils étaient au téléphone. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre en se sentant l'âme d'un marshmallow.

« Je comprends que partir en mission pour plusieurs mois au moment critique est l'une d'entre elles, » continua Mustang. Le sourire de Winry se figea, ainsi que sa main dans son oeuvre de massage de cuir chevelu.

« Ah, non, ça c'est seulement vous et votre façon despotique d'abuser de votre autorité pour m'exploiter. » Ce disant, il lança un petit regard implorant à Winry, non pour qu'elle le croie, car il ne semblait pas se douter un seul instant que son épouse adorée pût se mettre à avoir des soupçons basés sur les dires du ''colonel'', mais tout simplement pour qu'elle continue de le gratter derrière les oreilles pour qu'il ronronne.

Alphonse avait raison, Edward était un chat déguisé.

Cependant, il était vrai que son mari pouvait paraître avoir subitement disparu dès qu'il s'était rendu compte de son état et être revenu juste après que les désordres des premiers mois se furent atténués – si on considérait un mois et demi comme ''juste après'' – si bien qu'il avait laissé ses deux fils seuls pour gérer les sautes d'humeur incompréhensibles de leur mère. Quand bien même cela n'avait pas été volontaire, elle sentit qu'elle devait faire quelque chose pour venger ses enfants.

Aussi, au lieu de faire ce qu'Edward souhaitait si désespérément, à savoir laisser ses doigts glisser paresseusement dans sa chevelure, elle le frotta plus énergiquement sur le devant du crâne, ébouriffant ses fameuses mèches qui retombèrent devant son visage en un rideau on ne peut plus hirsute. Il souffla dessus sans grand succès avec une expression qu'elle devinait boudeuse – celle d'un gamin, sans doute bien proche de celle qui apparaissait fréquemment sur le visage de Tristan ou d'Alain. Elle rit légèrement, oubliant complètement Mustang pendant une fraction de seconde.

« C'était quoi, derrière ? » demanda-t-il aussitôt, méfiant. Le rire de Winry cessa sur-le-champ.

« Oh, sans doute une alouette, » répondit Edward avec nonchalance mais aplomb, sans aucune trace d'hésitation, faisant passer son mensonge pour crédible. « Il y en a beaucoup cette année, et la fenêtre est ouverte. » Ce dernier élément était vrai.

« Une alouette ? » fit Mustang d'un ton incrédule. Était-il si doué que ça pour percer Edward à jour ? « Tu es sûr ? Révise ton ornithologie. On aurait plutôt dit une corneille, » ajouta-t-il, sûr de lui.

Edward se mordit la lèvre si fort pour s'empêcher de rire qu'il devait être près de la faire saigner. Son bras se serra autour de Winry pour la même raison, de façon presque douloureuse. Quant à cette dernière, elle savait une chose : Roy Mustang était un homme mort.

À côté d'elle, elle entendit Edward respirer soigneusement et silencieusement à deux reprises, avant de se remettre à parler de façon – presque – neutre, dans le but de ne pas avoir l'air suspect.

« Méfiez-vous, Colonel, certains oiseaux n'aiment pas être confondus et sont très rancuniers. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là, encore ? » fit son supérieur d'un ton las, trop préoccupé par sa situation actuelle pour saisir l'allusion à l'épée de damoclès qui pendait précairement au dessus de sa chevelure noire à laquelle il accordait tant de prix. « Nous avons un problème sérieux dont nous devons discuter. Vos techniques, Fullmetal. » Le ton professionnel était revenu.

« Oui, en effet, » répondit Edward, mollement. Sa tête était revenue s'appuyer contre Winry, laquelle avait décidé qu'elle pouvait bien recommencer l'exploration de ses cheveux.

« J'ai l'intention de survivre à ces mois infernaux, Fullmetal. »

« Je vois ça. »

« Trop de personnes ont besoin de moi pour que l'ensemble fonctionne, toi compris. »

« Si vous le dites. »

« Je considère que tu es le seul à pouvoir me venir en aide, » admit Mustang, se forçant audiblement.

« Vous m'en voyez flatté. »

« Étant donné les graves conséquences qu'aurait ma disparition, considère cela comme un devoir pour le bien du pays. »

« C'est très beau, dit comme ça, j'aurais presque envie d'y croire. »

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda soudain Mustang d'un ton sec, cessant de tourner autour du pot, s'avouant vaincu.

Le pauvre, songea Winry. Il devait vraiment être au pied du mur avec son épouse... qui devait être plus difficile à gérer qu'elle-même, puisqu'Edward n'avait jamais eu à appeler personne au secours. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il ne connaissait personne à appeler. Le nombre de célibataires dans son entourage d'alors était effarant. Le seul qui aurait pu l'aider aurait été Hughes...

Ne partageant pas les pensées teintées de mélancolie de son épouse, Edward arbora un sourire extatique en contemplant sa victoire – Mustang avait cédé en premier, contrairement à d'habitude – et continua son chemin tortueux.

« Vous parlez de devoir, Colonel. » Toujours ce titre.

« Et ? » finit par demander l'autre, comprenant que le blond n'irait pas plus loin sans qu'on le pousse un peu – s'écrasant par la même occasion.

« Il me semble que je l'ai bien rempli lors de ma dernière mission. »

« Il semblerait. J'ai eu des échos très satisfaits des deux côtés. »

« C'était une mission fort difficile. Surtout à la fin. » Edward continuait sa route, menant Mustang où il le voulait.

« Tu n'étais pas non plus obligé de prendre cette route interminable dans le désert d'où même ton guide n'a pas réchappé. »

Winry pencha la tête, comme si cela lui permettait de mieux entendre en se rapprochant du combiné, pourtant déjà collé à son oreille. Voilà une chose qu'Edward n'avait pas mentionnée. Et l'explication de sa barbe à son retour : il n'avait pas été incapable de réparer son rasoir avec l'alchimie, il avait tout simplement dû le laisser derrière, n'ayant pas besoin de charge non indispensable. Qu'il n'en ait pas parlé devant les enfants, elle comprenait. Mais devant elle ?

« Il m'a demandé ça comme une faveur, » fit Edward, un peu sur la défensive. « Une lubie de vouloir mourir dans le désert profond. Grâce à votre façon de sans arrêt vous vanter à propos de moi, il se disait que je n'aurais aucun mal à m'en sortir seul. »

« Et il avait raison. » Mustang soupira. « Je n'ai pas besoin de me vanter, Fullmetal. Ton nom suffit aux gens pour qu'ils s'imaginent tout un tas de choses. »

Edward était tendu, maintenant. Winry le sentait qui prenait ses distances. Il n'était plus autant appuyé sur elle, et son bras ne l'enserrait plus de la même manière. Elle déplaça sa main et se mit à lui masser la nuque, pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien. Elle comprenait : il n'avait pas pu refuser cette faveur à ce vieil homme, qui qu'il ait été. Cela ne rendait pas cette expérience moins difficile pour autant. Elle vit Edward courber le cou, déglutir, puis enfouir de nouveau son visage dans sa robe, comme pour s'y cacher.

« C'est le genre de choses dont je me passerais bien, » marmonna-t-il, à demi incompréhensible.

« Je sais, » répondit Mustang de façon posée, sans plus aucune trace d'ironie, ce qui correspondait chez lui non pas à une excuse, mais à de la compassion. Il connaissait ce genre de choses, et savait ne pas asticoter Edward sur de tels sujets. Peut-être dans le temps l'aurait-il fait. Plus maintenant. Une évolution dans leur relation dont Winry se réjouissait.

Sa main montait et descendait le long de la nuque de son époux en un mouvement apaisant. Il soupira. La conversation n'avait pas pris le tour souhaité.

« Enfin bref, » fit-il d'un ton plus léger, mettant ouvertement le sujet de côté. Winry savait qu'il lui en reparlerait. Plus tard. « Je n'ai pas fait que jouir de l'art culinaire et des divertissements du pays. »

« Vraisemblablement pas, » acquiesça Mustang, acceptant le changement de direction vers des eaux moins troubles où leur petit jeu pourrait reprendre.

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir de nouveau faire preuve d'autant de patience de sitôt. »

« En effet, vu tes efforts, tu as du épuiser tes réserves pour les dix prochaines années. Quel contrôle remarquable, tu n'a frappé aucun des négociants. » L'ironie était déjà revenue.

« Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en a manqué. »

« Je sais. » Il avait dû faire exprès d'envoyer des hommes incompétents, afin que les personnes en face comprennent instantanément qu'Edward était le seul à écouter. Ce qui avait très bien marché.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous feriez sans moi, Colonel. »

« J'appelle pour cette raison précise. »

« Le pays est en paix depuis pas mal de temps, maintenant. »

« Cela ne veut pas dire que nous pouvons relâcher nos efforts, au contraire. »

« En effet, mais le système des postes fonctionne désormais du mieux possible. »

Winry sentait que les deux se comprenaient parfaitement, plus tordus l'un que l'autre. Elle-même commençait à avoir du mal à suivre leur conversation à mots couverts.

« Il est en effet efficace. »

« Suffisamment rapide. »

« Nous avons veillé à l'amélioration du transport des missives, Fullmetal, c'est la base. »

« Et bien sûr, je n'ai pas entendu parler de disparition de courrier, récemment. »

« Cela arrive pourtant, Fullmetal. Tu ne sais juste pas lire un journal, » soupira Mustang, qui semblait voir où son subordonné voulait en venir.

« Je ne pense pas que des recettes de cuisine intéressent ce genre de personnes. »

« Non, je ne crois pas non plus. »

« J'en ai ramené une infinité de Xing. Je suis sûr que Gracia sera intéressée. Préparez-vous à manger xinois quand elle vous invitera la prochaine fois. »

Nouveau soupir de la part de Mustang.

« Et combien de temps penses-tu que ça prendra, pour lui envoyer toutes tes recettes miracle ? »

« Oh, plusieurs mois, Colonel, » répondit Edward avec délice. Winry commençait à comprendre la teneur de la négociation. Elle en eut le coeur net quand il continua : « C'est que je n'ai pas que ça à faire, voyez-vous. J'ai une famille. Qui va bientôt s'agrandir, d'ailleurs. »

« La mienne aussi, je te signale. » Dit d'un ton légèrement impatient. Rappel des termes premiers du contrat.

« Je ne l'oublie pas, Colonel. Et ce n'est pas trop tôt, soi dit en passant. »

« Entendu, » finit par dire Mustang après un léger silence, comme s'il délibérait. « Je vais demander à Riza et Havoc d'organiser tout ça. Mais ça ne pourra pas durer, Fullmetal, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

« Oh, oui, » répondit Edward, mais il regardait Winry, qui cherchait la confirmation de ses soupçons dans ses yeux. L'ayant obtenue, elle sourit en changeant légèrement l'orientation de ses caresses, qui n'avaient pas cessé.

Avoir obtenu un congé d'une longueur indéterminée, où la paperasse serait relayée par la poste avec l'intermédiaire de Gracia, et ce sans qu'elle-même, Winry, n'ait rien eu à demander, voilà qui méritait une récompense. Elle nota que la façon dont Edward l'enlaçait avait changé, ainsi que la courbe de son sourire et son regard – qui avaient ainsi pris une toute autre signification.

« Et donc, ta part du marché ? » demanda Mustang, apparemment sur les nerfs, tout son stress désespéré étant revenu. « Je te rappelle... »

Winry n'entendit pas la suite, puisqu'elle avait reposé son combiné afin de pouvoir passer son autre bras autour du cou d'Edward, avant de se pencher vers lui. En réponse à ce geste, il lui fit son sourit d'amoureux en sucre prêt à se dissoudre sous l'effet de son regard.

« Mh, » fit-il vaguement à l'adresse de Mustang, qui devait tempêter à l'autre bout du fil. « Je sais, je sais. Mais... plus tard. Je suis un peu occupé, là, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » Mustang ne devait rien voir du tout. Winry enfouit la tête dans le cou de son mari. « Faites en sorte que les préparatifs aient commencé quand je rappellerai. Sinon, il se pourrait que ma pauvre mémoire, comme vous l'appelez si affectueusement, ait quelques lacunes impardonnables. »

Et, sans attendre la réponse de Mustang, il raccrocha. Il avait en effet sur le moment autre chose à faire qu'indiquer au ''colonel'' comment gérer une femme enceinte... il devait se débrouiller avec une lui-même. Ce qui ne semblait pas lui déplaire, bien au contraire.

« Mais dis-moi, » demanda-t-elle avant d'oublier tandis qu'il l'asseyait sur ses genoux. « Comment as-tu fait ce matin pour avaler tout ce lait aussi vite ? » Elle était curieuse.

« Oh, tu sais, quand tu es allé à Drachma et que tu as eu droit au mélange traditionnel entre vodka et thé au beurre de yack, tu peux tout boire, même du lait. Et à Xing, tu apprends très vite à avaler même les trucs les plus infects tout en gardant le sourire, comme si de rien n'était. C'est Lin qui m'a appris cette technique. »

Décidément, son époux savait tirer efficacement profit de ses voyages. Quand elle l'embrassa, Winry sentit le goût du verre de lait du matin qui s'attardait encore sur ses lèvres.

* * *

_A suivre..._

_N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, un commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)_


	5. Le dernier Train 1

_**Note de l'auteure M :** Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Tentant de placer ce week-end sous un signe positif et dynamique, nous vous offrons cette première partie du « chapitre » 4 de cette petite série. En espérant qu'il vous plaira._

_**W : **Et encore une fois, mille mercis pour vos commentaires et encouragements. A **Sabine02** : Contente de voir que la conversation avec Mustang t'a plu. On s'est bien amusée à le décrire complètement débordé, nyeh nyeh nyeh, nous sommes diaboliques. A **Matsuyama** : Merci pour ton commentaire. On craint cependant que ce chapitre ne donne pas beaucoup plus de précisions sur le système que Mustang et Edo-sama organisent. En gros, c'est tout simplement une gestion de paperasse à domicile et la disparition (momentanée ?) de missions qui l'envoient aux quatre coins du pays. Désolées si c'est pas clair._

_Mais en attendant, voici le chapitre, enjoyû !

* * *

_

_Voyageur IV – Le dernier train - partie 1_

Winry se réveilla, et se sentit l'âme d'une grosse paresseuse en voyant l'heure qu'indiquait le réveil. Il fallait aussi dire pour sa défense qu'elle devait assumer les heures de sommeil de deux personnes en ce moment, et non elle n'inventait rien, une telle théorie avait déjà été mise en place auparavant, et ce par nul autre que par son propre mari. Il ne fallait donc pas qu'elle soit fatiguée si elle voulait mettre au monde un petit être aussi beau et énergique que ses deux aînés.

Et non, cela n'avait rien non plus de masochiste, Tristan et Alain n'étaient pas si pénibles que ça. Juste un peu.

Elle écouta un instant les sons de la campagne de Resembool, qui ce matin-là se résumaient au chant des oiseaux et au léger bruissement du vent dans l'herbe.

Elle fronça un sourcil. Depuis quand pouvait-elle entendre le doux son mélodieux de l'herbe quand il y avait trois générateurs massifs de bruits perturbateurs et cacophoniques dans la maison ? Elle tendit l'oreille. L'habitation était absolument silencieuse. Bien vide dans son calme.

Intriguée, elle se leva, ouvrit plus grand la fenêtre et regarda au dehors. Personne ne jouait au niveau de la balançoire. Elle se raisonna en se disant qu'elle les aurait entendus piailler dans le jardin s'ils s'y trouvaient. Mais alors, où étaient-ils ? Il était trop tard pour qu'ils acceptassent encore de rester coincés dans leur lit, ayant bien trop d'énergie à revendre pour ça. Elle décida de descendre. Peut-être avaient-ils quitté la maison et laissé un petit mot pour elle quelque part pour l'en informer.

Étouffant un bâillement, elle descendit les escaliers, se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas songé à mettre ses chaussons, haussa les épaules en se disant qu'il faisait suffisamment chaud pour qu'elle s'en passât et qu'il valait mieux ignorer le risque d'échardes, qui somme toute était assez minime. Elle arriva devant le salon.

Sur le sol étaient éparpillés un nombre incalculable de plumes, de pots d'encre – heureusement tous bien rebouchés – de livres, de feuilles plus ou moins couvertes de cercles de transmutation plus ou moins bien tracés et plus ou moins terminés. Quand elle était allée se coucher la veille, elle avait en effet laissé les trois zigotos en train de bavarder, de rire, de poser des questions, de feuilleter les pages des livres en risquant de les arracher, de tracer avec maladresse ce qui se voulait des symboles, de se chamailler pour savoir qui avait fait la plus jolie lumière et avait le plus joli résultat, plongés dans cette activité, l'alchimie, que Tristan et Alain semblaient trouver passionnante, et qu'Edward prenait un plaisir non dissimulé à leur enseigner. Winry sentait qu'étant petit, il aurait adoré apprendre tout ce qu'il avait découvert par le biais de son père. Elle savait aussi qu'il ne l'avouerait peut-être jamais maintenant, mais cela se voyait dans le soin qu'il avait de répondre à toutes les questions de leurs fils et dans l'empressement qu'il avait de se plier à leurs demandes quand ils exprimaient leur volonté d'« avoir la classe comme papa en faisant apparaître des trucs super balèzes avec n'importe quoi pour faire peur aux méchants ».

Quant à l'expression qu'il abordait quand un de ses fils se ruait vers maman avec un pliage nouvellement transmuté pour le lui offrir, Winry n'était pas sûre de bien l'identifier encore. Elle y voyait bien de la fierté et un amour sans bornes, mêlé d'attendrissement. Mais elle percevait aussi autre chose, de bien moins agréable, tant ces scènes évoquaient pour lui ses propres souvenirs de sa mère, Trisha. Il ne faisait cependant aucune remarque là dessus. Winry savait que, si cela l'avait davantage préoccupé qu'un regret fugitif, il lui en aurait parlé. Avec difficulté, mais il lui en aurait parlé.

Malgré tout, des feuilles remplies de gribouillages en désordre n'étaient pas ce qu'elle cherchait en descendant, elle aurait souhaité retrouver les malfaiteurs qui avaient laissé ce bordel en plan, mais semblaient s'être volatilisés pendant la nuit comme l'un des nombreux personnages qu'ils aimaient incarner dans leurs jeux, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait les condamner à la peine capitale – tout ranger – ni même s'assurer que tout le monde allait bien depuis la veille, nul n'ayant été victime d'une bosse, d'une égratignure, d'une coupure, d'une brûlure, d'un pincement, d'un accrochage de cheveux, de coup de pied malencontreux dans une chaise, et autres catastrophes quotidiennes du genre.

À ce moment précis, elle entendit un léger bruit en provenance de la cuisine, dont la porte se trouvait un petit peu plus loin.

« Maiheu, pousse-toi Al, tu prends toute la place ! » chuchota une voix enfantine et agacée qu'elle identifia comme celle de Tristan, bien qu'elle eût cru un instant avoir fait un bond dans le passé et entendu Edward quand il était bien plus jeune.

« Non, je prends pas toute la place, » répliqua Alain sur le même ton, « c'est toi qui mets tes coudes comme ça ! »

« Non, c'est toi ! » Des bruits de chamaillerie se firent entendre.

« Pousse-toi-heu ! »

« Non, toi, pousse-toi ! »

« Bon, vous arrêtez de mettre le boxon, là ? » fit une troisième voix, beaucoup plus calme et autoritaire, dépourvue de toute tendance anachronique cette fois.

« C'est lui qui... » commença Alain plus fort, souhaitant visiblement défendre son droit.

« Chuteuh ! » fit alors Tristan, presque plus fort que son cadet.

« Tristan a raison, il ne faut pas faire de bruit. Je vous rappelle que c'est censé être une surprise. Si vous continuez comme ça, vous allez réveiller votre mère. Maintenant terminez-moi ces sablés, et je ne veux plus entendre un mot. »

Le silence qui suivit fit comprendre à Winry que la règle était suivie avec une diligence surprenante chez ses deux fils, tout comme elle avait compris que, se trouvant au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, elle venait de découvrir un secret. Comme elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher en se pointant à la cuisine comme une fleur – de toute façon, elle n'avait jamais été bien douée dans le rôle de ce genre de plantes innocentes – elle se décida à remonter dans les étages pour prendre sa douche et lire un peu en attendant qu'on vînt la chercher au moment propice. Après tout, elle savait juste qu'il y avait une surprise, elle ne voyait pas pour quelle occasion, et n'allait pas se creuser la tête pour savoir laquelle. Une partie du tout était donc encore saine et sauve.

Elle fit donc précautionneusement demi-tour, regagnant l'escalier qu'elle commença à monter sur la pointe des pieds, priant pour qu'aucun grincement ne se fasse entendre.

Ce qui bien sûr ne manqua pas de se produire, la septième marche ayant décidé de jouer la rebelle et d'émettre le claquement le plus sonore qui fût – et ce avant même qu'elle ne posât le pied dessus, elle en était sûre. L'infâme. Winry sentit les trois autres membres de sa petite famille se figer, pleins de crainte et d'appréhension à l'idée que leur complot pût être découvert, puis elle _vit_ Edward faire signe en silence aux deux autres de continuer comme si de rien n'était tandis qu'il allait faire l'état des lieux.

Que faire, que faire ? Ne pas remonter les dernières marches à toute allure, ça aurait fait un boucan du diable et tout aurait été démasqué. Ah ! Se retourner et faire semblant d'être en train de descendre !

Winry eut à peine le temps de faire volte face et de faire mine de poser le pied sur la marche en dessous en s'appuyant sur la rampe. Edward était déjà là, et elle vit un léger soulagement passer dans ses yeux quand il vit qu'elle était si haut dans l'escalier et devait donc ne rien avoir entendu et ne rien soupçonner. Il se trompait complètement, mais elle n'allait sûrement pas le démentir, surtout quand il lui adressa un de ses sourires en sucre.

« Déjà levée ? » fit-il d'une voix encore plus douce. C'est qu'il cherchait à l'amadouer. Ce qu'ils faisaient dans la cuisine était-il vraiment légal ?

Elle hocha la tête en lui rendant son sourire, tout en sachant que le sien avait ce petit plus du visage endormi contre lequel son mari ne pouvait rien. Elle en vit tout de suite l'effet : il sautilla sur les marches jusqu'à elle pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Pourtant, tu n'ouvres pas boutique, aujourd'hui, » fit-il remarquer.

Mais c'était qu'en plus il cherchait à la persuader d'aller se recoucher ! Elle comprenait pourquoi, mais c'était louche. Elle décida de profiter de la situation en rendant tout cela le plus difficile possible pour lui. Parce qu'elle aimait voir tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver à faire pour arriver à ses fins ''subtilement''. C'est pourquoi elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.

« Moui, mais je voulais savoir comment se portaient mes trois affreux. Tristan et Alain sont déjà levés ? »

Ah, un léger doute passa dans les yeux d'Edward, et elle sut qu'il se demandait s'il devait répondre non, au risque de la laisser découvrir le mensonge si d'aventure elle passait devant leur chambre à la fenêtre ouverte et aux lits bel et bien vides, ou bien répondre oui, au risque de devoir la laisser partir en quête des deux enfants pour leur dire bonjour. Il se décida finalement.

« Oui, et comme ils étaient en forme, je les ai envoyés faire des courses, sinon ils risquaient de faire s'écrouler la maison en courant partout. »

Mh, pas mal, pas mal. Cela donnait une explication aussi pour le calme ambiant. Winry laissa son sourire devenir malicieux. Elle resserra légèrement son étreinte autour de son cou.

« Donc nous sommes tous seuls ? »

Le sourire d'Edward s'élargit à son tour. « Il semblerait. »

Heu, il n'avait quand même pas vraiment oublié que leurs deux fils étaient dans la cuisine rien qu'en voyant son charme inégalable contre lequel il était absolument impuissant (quoique, pas à tous les sens du termes, contrairement au ''colonel'' et c'était tout de même tant mieux) ? En tout cas, il l'embrassa comme si c'était le cas, et elle eut bien du mal à ne pas se dire que, puisque c'était ainsi, elle devait bien le croire, et avait en fait été victime d'une illusion auditive quelques instants plus tôt. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qui allait se passer ensuite, car son mari passa soudain un bras derrière ses jambes pour la soulever, et elle raffermit par réflexe sa prise sur son cou pour éviter de tomber.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle à tout hasard.

Il prit un visage composé voire un peu pincé qui la fit pouffer de rire comme une adolescente.

« Chevalier Edward, pour vous servir, je sens que vous avez très envie de retourner à vos appartements pour continuer cette lecture que vous avez commencée la veille au soir et trouviez si passionnante, et suis prêt à vous venir en aide pour y parvenir. »

Bon, ça, c'était un peu gros et suspect, mais Winry aimait bien l'idée du chevalier servant et était en panne de contestations – cela aurait peut-être paru suspect de vouloir absolument se rendre à la cuisine – aussi se laissa-t-elle faire. Il la ramena à la chambre qu'elle avait quittée quelques instants plus tôt et la déposa galamment sur son lit, avant de se prosterner devant elle avec force gestes en fioriture.

« Avez-vous besoin d'autres de mes services ? »

Elle envisagea un instant de le laisser aller, puis se dit que ça aurait été trop facile, aussi saisit-elle le livre évoqué plus tôt et le lui tendit.

« Tu me le lis ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire innocent.

Edward hésita pendant une fraction de seconde, puis sembla décider que ses deux fils pouvaient se débrouiller seuls – il avait tendance à les considérer comme des surdoués en tout, incapables de mettre le feu à une maison même quand laissés seuls avec des allumettes et le gaz de la cuisinière – hocha la tête, saisit l'ouvrage et s'installa confortablement de l'autre côté du lit, appuyé sur son oreiller redressé contre le mur, les jambes croisées au niveau des chevilles. À côté de lui, Winry restait allongée, trouvant l'idée d'avoir la tête sur un coussin bien plus confortable. Elle lui fit un résumé rapide de ce qu'elle avait déjà lu pour qu'il sache quel ton adopter, et il se lança dans un nouveau chapitre.

Elle laissa ses paupières se clore lentement, écoutant sa voix grave monter et descendre au rythme des phrases. Elle avait remarqué, en l'entendant raconter et lire des histoires à leurs deux fils, qu'il avait pour cela développé un certain talent, capable d'avoir l'air passionné même avec les aventures les plus naïves et attendues, sans se mettre à rire s'il arrivait que le héros ou l'héroïne fissent une bourde innommable – surtout quand il s'agissait de parler du colonel quand il racontait de façon très infidèle ses missions rocambolesques – et s'était souvent elle-même retrouvée scotchée non loin du trio pelotonné au creux d'un canapé ou réfugié le soir dans une chambre à écouter avidement ce qui se passait.

Maintenant, elle avait droit à une histoire rien que pour elle, et elle sentit bien vite qu'Edward se mettait à s'y intéresser. Son ton devenait plus intense, s'accélérant parfois, et il se mettait même à prendre des voix de tête quand d'aventure une personne de sexe féminin prenait la parole, ce qu'il aurait eu honte de faire en temps normal.

Au bout d'un moment, Winry sentit qu'elle écoutait davantage les variations de la voix de son époux – une si belle voix, devenue grave, profonde, sensuelle et, heu, hem – que ce qu'il lisait en réalité, et qu'elle commençait à somnoler au son de cette douce musique...

Qui s'interrompit quand quelques coups timides retentirent à la porte de leur chambre, sans pour autant faire sortir Winry de son état à moitié endormi. Elle sentit son mari bouger et se lever pour se diriger vers l'entrée, qu'il ouvrit doucement. Là, elle entendit le son d'une petite voix qui chuchotait très, très bas, ce qui fit qu'elle ne distingua pas ce qui se disait, puis en réponse le murmure inintelligible et tout aussi discret de papa. Les chuchotements reprirent un instant, puis elle sut qu'Edward revenait auprès d'elle, pour lui demander d'un ton toujours aussi mesuré :

« Gente dame, les princes vos enfants requièrent mon aide pour ranger les courses... » Ah, il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait inventé un peu plus tôt et continuait d'employer cet argument, quelle bonne idée, approuva Winry sans parvenir à ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder. « ... me libérez-vous de votre service ? »

Et dit de telle façon qu'elle savait qu'il resterait auprès d'elle si elle le demandait. En réponse, elle ne parvint à émettre qu'un « Mhhh... » et à hocher légèrement la tête entre ses draps pour lui signifier qu'elle le relâchait – elle préférait éviter le cataclysme culinaire – pendant qu'elle allait continuer à rêvasser sur son lit. Elle sut qu'il faisait une nouvelle révérence, puis il sortit de la pièce, suivant son fils pour résoudre le problème x ou y auquel les deux petits étaient confrontés, et la laissant seule avec les images qui lui venaient à la tête et correspondaient à une _légère_ réécriture de ce qu'on venait de lui lire, réécriture où l'héroïne rousse était en fait blonde et où le violoniste tourmenté duquel elle était amoureuse sans encore se l'avouer avait un automail, et tant pis si cela ne collait pas avec la dextérité exigée pour cet instrument.

* * *

« Fais attention avec les pots d'encre Alain, » fit-elle en voyant qu'il venait encore d'en bousculer un. Ils étaient bouchés, certes, mais on n'était jamais à l'abri de l'accident fatal et inattendu.

Elle lui tendit une boîte en carton, ex-boîte à chaussure de son état, reconvertie dans l'édition, comme la plupart des boîtes qui se faisaient engager chez les Elric en espérant avoir au cours de leur existence des emplois polyvalents (édition, mécanique, éboueur, etc.).

« Tiens, remets-les là-dedans, tu t'occuperas des feuilles et des plumes après. »

Ils étaient en train de ranger – enfin – le désordre du salon, parce que Winry n'appréciait pas de le voir dérangé, et ce encore moins quand elle avait des invités. Alain suivit ses ordres avec diligence, se mettant à placer les flacons côte à côte avec autant de soin que s'il s'agissait d'un puzzle, allant jusqu'à les changer de place lorsqu'il trouvait que ça ne correspondait pas assez. Quant à elle, elle terminait de rassembler les livres, s'y connaissant mieux que ses fils dans le classement alambiqué qu'Edward avait mis en place dans la bibliothèque et dont il exigeait qu'il soit strictement respecté. Plutôt que d'affronter un incident diplomatique en raison d'un ouvrage mal placé, elle se chargeait elle-même de cette partie du travail, puisque son mari n'était plus là pour le faire.

Au moment où elle se redressait, chargée d'une pile de cinq livres dont elle était certaine du lieu de rangement et mettait donc en premier, son aîné revint dans la pièce, brandissant l'ensemble des plumes qu'il avait été chargé de récurer dans l'évier de l'atelier pour en ôter toute trace d'encre. Il semblait avoir bien fait son travail : le métal brillait, comme neuf, et il replaça le tout dans la boîte à côté des pots d'Alain, lequel se mit à protester parce que, une fois de plus, il prenait toute la place. Puis Tristan se redressa et regarda les feuilles tout autour d'eux qui n'attendaient que d'être ramassées et rangées.

Soudain, il sembla réaliser quelque chose et parcourut l'ensemble du salon des yeux, plusieurs fois, avant de les laisser revenir sur sa mère, qui le regardait, intriguée par son comportement. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés.

« Il est où, papa ? » demanda-t-il alors, avec dans la voix à la fois de la surprise à ne pas voir son père en train de ranger avec eux, et une légère tension, une légère appréhension, que Winry ne comprit pas. Elle répondit simplement :

« Il est parti à la gare. »

Seul le silence accueillit sa réponse. Elle rencontra le regard de Tristan à temps pour le voir s'écarquiller sous l'effet de ce qui ressemblait fort à de l'effroi. Il prit une légère inspiration entrecoupée, et l'instant d'après, il avait fait volte face et s'était enfui de la pièce au courant.

Elle crut pendant une fraction de seconde qu'il était outré du fait que papa ne participât pas au rangement alors que lui-même s'y était plié malgré de fortes protestations, et qu'il allait monter bouder dans sa chambre. Mais, loin de partir vers la gauche pour monter l'escalier à grands pas, comme elle s'y attendait, il pivota et se précipita vers l'entrée de la maison.

« Tristan ? » eut-elle le temps de dire, entendant sa respiration hachée, puis la porte s'ouvrit et se referma dans un claquement.

Elle posa les livres sur le siège à côté d'elle et se dirigea à pas rapides vers l'entrée – hélas entravée par un certain poids au niveau du ventre – remarquant au passage que Tristan avait pris ses chaussures – ou plutôt sa chaussure, sans se rendre compte que la deuxième qu'il enfilait était en fait celle de son frère.

Elle rouvrit la porte, et le vit cavaler à toute vitesse le long du chemin qui menait à la route.

« Tristan ! » appela-t-elle, mais il ne se retourna pas, semblant même se mettre à courir plus vite, la laissant désorientée. Bientôt, il eut disparu.

Quand elle revint dans le salon, songeuse, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de son aîné, elle vit le regard inquiet d'Alain, qui avait pour le coup cessé d'organiser sa boîte. Elle chercha à le rassurer.

« Il devait vouloir accompagner papa. Tu veux y aller aussi ? »

Elle savait déjà qu'Alain allait secouer négativement la tête, connaissant son aversion pour la gare, étant donné que c'était toujours là que papa s'en allait, qu'il y avait trop de gens qui étaient tous trop grands et que les sifflements de la locomotive semblaient toujours furieux. Il termina ensuite son petit rangement, aida sa mère à rassembler les feuilles et à les amener dans l'étude où elles rejoignirent les nombreuses autres dans le carton à dessin prévu à cet effet, puis à porter les livres qu'elle parvint à tous remettre en place sous les yeux émerveillés de son fils qui n'avait jamais compris la logique de rangement et pour qui son action ressemblait donc à un tour de magie.

Il la suivit ensuite jusqu'à son atelier où elle devait travailler un peu – elle avait cessé pour quelque temps d'avoir des rendez-vous pendant la journée, mais pouvait réparer les objets qu'on lui apportait – n'ayant visiblement pas envie de rester seul dans sa chambre ou dans la maison qui semblait bien grande quand elle était vide. Elle lui donna donc une petite boîte à outils pour qu'il s'occupe, avec un ensemble de pièces de métal et de vis qu'il pouvait monter et démonter comme bon lui semblait, ce qui lui permettait souvent de tenir occupés les deux zouaves pendant des journées entières. L'intelligence en action.

C'est pourquoi elle put se concentrer correctement sur le bras gauche qu'elle devait terminer de monter pour un client avec qui elle avait arrangé un rendez-vous trois jours plus tard. Alain resta penché sur son ouvrage, avec tellement de diligence qu'elle se demanda si ce n'était pas elle qu'il imitait pour avoir autant de sérieux. Il fut si sage qu'elle se dit qu'elle pourrait bien le récompenser en lui préparant un bon goûter, à savoir du pain perdu, plat qu'il était toujours possible de faire chez les Elric en raison des quantités non mesurables de pain qu'Edward avait tendance à acheter sans se soucier du fait qu'on ne pût les manger avant qu'ils ne fussent rassis.

Elle soupçonnait cependant que le goût de son mari pour cette préparation précise devait y être pour quelque chose : il ne se passait en effet pas une semaine, quand il était là, sans qu'il ne vidât les dernières réserves de pain sec en une orgie au goûter, souvent après avoir passé l'après-midi à bouger dans tous les sens, car il savait que Winry ne l'aurait pas permis autrement.

Comme la vendange de la semaine n'avait pas encore eu lieu, elle savait qu'elle pourrait sans problème trouver de quoi faire, et quand elle annonça ses projets à Alain, la façon que son visage eut de s'illuminer la fit sourire. Elle aimait faire plaisir à ses enfants quand elle pensait qu'ils le méritaient.

Elle se rendit donc à la cuisine après avoir obtenu la promesse qu'il serait sage pendant qu'elle serait occupée, sortit tous les ingrédients nécessaires, et piocha des tranches de taille idéale parmi toutes celles qui s'amoncelaient dans le sac. Elle mit une poêle à chauffer avec du beurre et, en attendant qu'elle fût à la bonne température, mit deux morceaux à tremper dans le lait – car, comme avec la soupe, Edward n'avait aucun problème à manger du pain perdu malgré ce stade douloureux de préparation – avant de les faire passer dans l'oeuf battu. Puis direction la cuisson. Elle prit bien soin de ne pas faire brûler quoi que ce soit, et quand tout fut prêt, elle sortit brièvement de la pièce pour être sûre qu'Alain l'entendrait lorsqu'elle l'appellerait.

Cependant, avant de retourner vers la cuisine, elle jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, ce qui lui permit de voir deux silhouettes sur le chemin menant à leur maison. Deux silhouettes qu'elle connaissait bien, et qu'elle identifia très vite comme celle de son mari et celle de son beau-frère. Elle sourit et alla leur ouvrir la porte, remarquant à ce moment-là que le plus petit des deux – on vous laisse deviner lequel – portait dans ses bras un Tristan en train de sangloter et de s'accrocher à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

L'instant d'après, ils étaient près d'elle et elle les faisait entrer, rendant ses salutations à son beau-frère et demandant ce qui avait bien pu arriver au petit pour le faire pleurer comme ça, d'autant plus qu'elle ne remarquait aucun genou en sang.

Elle apprit donc qu'après s'être enfui de la maison comme si Mustang le poursuivait, Tristan avait couru à perdre haleine jusqu'à la gare, croisant les doigts pour que papa y soit toujours. Et, en effet, il avait trouvé papa qui attendait le train, assis sur un banc, en pleine lecture du livre qu'il avait en partie lu le matin même à son épouse. Sans répondre aux questions étonnées qu'on lui posa quand on le vit, Tristan s'était assis, tout raide, à côté de son père, sans desserrer les dents ni effacer son froncement de sourcils, regardant droit devant lui. Edward n'avait su quoi en penser, avait haussé les épaules et continué sa lecture.

Quand le train attendu était arrivé, il s'était levé, provoquant enfin une réaction chez Tristan, qui le suivit en courant et s'accrocha à son pantalon, le visage encore davantage renfrogné, mais toujours sans rien dire, et il avait pensé qu'il faisait ça pour ne pas le perdre avec le flux de voyageurs. Cependant, il n'avait pas remarqué que, quand ces derniers se mirent à descendre, son fils avait été séparé de lui, préoccupé qu'il était de repérer une certaine tête blonde.

Tristan, lui, n'avait plus rien vu, sauf à un moment où, entre deux personnes qui passaient, il avait aperçu son père en train de monter dans le train, ce qu'il avait fait tout ce chemin pour empêcher. Il avait essayé d'atteindre le wagon, mais avec tout le monde qui entravait sa progression et ne faisait pas du tout attention au gamin en train de pigner pour qu'on le laissât passer, il n'y était pas parvenu à temps, les portes s'étaient fermées, le train avait démarré et quitté la gare, laissant le garçon à la fois furieux et rempli de tristesse, persuadé qu'il avait échoué à retenir papa comme il l'aurait voulu.

Il était resté au bord du quai à fixer la locomotive prendre de la vitesse à grands renforts de vapeur, jusqu'à ce que son père et son oncle surgissent derrière lui, lui demandant ce qu'il regardait comme ça. Il avait fait volte face, le visage complètement décomposé, n'avait pas répondu à la question de papa qui lui demandait s'il n'était pas heureux de voir tonton, et s'était mis à pleurer, répétant en hoquetant qu'il ne voulait pas que papa s'en aille et qu'il avait eu peur. Lequel papa l'avait pris dans ses bras et avait tenté de le réconforter pendant tout le trajet, sans grand succès, comme elle pouvait le voir.

« Mais pourquoi es-tu monté dans le train, aussi ? » demanda-t-elle avec un léger amusement attendri dans la voix, mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

En réponse, Edward eut un grognement. « Mpf, demande à l'autre, là, » fit-il en désignant Alphonse d'un mouvement de tête, lequel trouvait tout d'un coup le plafond très intéressant. Il ne résista pas longtemps au regard perçant de sa belle-soeur et finit par soupirer, sortant quelque chose de sa poche qu'il lui montra.

« Je ne retrouvais plus ceci, qui est une bille que Sarah m'a donné avant que je ne parte. Ça a déjà été toute une histoire pour la décrocher de ma jambe quand j'ai quitté la maison, si je revenais en lui disant que je l'avais perdue, nous étions bons pour une nouvelle guerre. Et comme le train repartait vite, Edward est remonté avec pour que nous soyons plus efficaces dans nos recherches. »

Winry leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir blasé. Dès qu'il s'agissait de sa fille, Alphonse était vraiment désespéré.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Tout le monde se retourna vers Alain, qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, son assiette de pain perdu couvert de sucre roux à la main, et regardait la scène avec curiosité. Winry lui sourit.

« Rien du tout, juste tonton qui vient d'arriver et ton frère qui pleure. »

« Je pleure pas ! » clama soudain Tristan, et elle vit qu'il essuyait vigoureusement ses yeux gonflés de larmes, ne voulant pas que son frère le voie dans cet état.

Lequel frère s'en moquait complètement, étant allé dire bonjour à Alphonse, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il répondit à ses quelques questions en continuant de manger son goûter, ce qui attira l'attention de Tristan qui le regarda tout d'un coup fixement, avec une avidité surprenante, voire une pointe de jalousie.

« Eh, j'en veux moi aussi ! C'est pas juste ! »

Il se mit aussitôt à gigoter comme un ver, obligeant son père à le lâcher, puis fonça vers la cuisine pour aller réclamer son dû. Edward se massa l'épaule avec un gémissement, avant de remercier son épouse chérie avec profusion pour cette idée de génie qu'elle avait eue que préparer du pain perdu, ce qui le libérait d'un certain poids très collant. Mais elle voyait bien qu'il était tout remué par la scène qu'avait fait son aîné, et ne se serait absolument pas plaint s'il était resté dans ses bras pour le reste de la journée, quand bien même cela aurait fini par lui démettre le bras.

« Ton voyage s'est bien passé ? » demanda-t-elle à Alphonse dès qu'Alain eut disparu à son tour dans l'autre pièce, prêt à défendre son bien.

« Comme un voyage en train, » répondit-il avec cette grimace caractéristique de celui qui ne rêve que d'un bon coussin. « Malgré toute son influence, Roy n'a toujours pas réussi à y établir un semblant de confort. D'ailleurs, tant que j'y pense... » Il posa sa valise et l'ouvrit avec cette vivacité conférée par l'habitude, en sortant immédiatement un paquet de dossiers qu'il confia à son frère. « ... il m'a donné ça à te transmettre, selon lui c'est pour que tu ne perdes pas la main en attendant le courrier. »

Ses sourcils haussés indiquaient qu'il aurait bien aimé savoir de quoi il en retournait.

Edward saisit les documents et les feuilleta rapidement avant de pousser un léger soupir.

« Pffft, mais c'est qu'il devient rapide, ce mec. Et moi qui espérais pouvoir impunément le laisser mariner encore trois ou quatre jours... voire cinq... »

Autant dire qu'avec ça, Alphonse n'était pas plus avancé.

* * *

_A suivre..._

_N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^_


	6. Le dernier Train 2

_**Note de l'auteure M :** Hey, bonjour à tous et à toutes. Heu, vui, il faut peut-être le signaler : we are not dead ! Seulement occupées et autistes et paumées à l'étranger et tout un tas de fausses excuses pour un comportement inexcusable donc on ferait peut-être mieux de se taire..._

_**W :** *SWBAF dans la tête de M* Tout ça pour dire qu'on est vraiment désolées d'avoir oublié de poster le dernier chapitre de cette fic plus tôt – eh oui, c'est le dernier... pour le moment. Si vous voulez plus de fics sur cet univers, n'hésitez pas à demander ! On en a quelques unes en réserve et pas mal de faveurs à vous accorder pour que vous nous pardonniez. En attendant, on vous remercie encore pour vos commentaires qui nous rappellent pourquoi on écrit et on vous laisse avec le chapitre en cadeau. Enjoyû !

* * *

_

« ... et à ce moment-là, le dragon se retourna vers la princesse, poussant un grognement qui laissa sortir une fumée incandescente de sa bouche. ''Qu'as-tu osé dire, misérable avorton ?'' demanda-t-il de sa voix caverneuse, l'air vraiment furieux, prêt à la faire rôtir de son souffle de braise... »

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Winry regardait la scène de là où elle était, dans l'encadrement de porte, savourant le récit d'un des innombrables contes xinois que son beau-frère avait toujours en magasin depuis qu'il avait fait un séjour à l'est et épousé une jeune fille de là-bas. Il se trouvait sur une chaise au milieu de la chambre, entre les deux lits de Tristan et Alain qui le regardaient avec de grands yeux passionnés, absolument immobiles.

Que ce soit Edward ou Alphonse, les fils de Trisha Elric avaient hérité de son don pour raconter des histoires.

« Mais vous savez comme moi que la princesse, qui était la cadette de sa famille de quinze frères et soeurs, détestait qu'on la traite d'avorton... »

La princesse avait en effet beaucoup de points communs avec un certain alchimiste d'Etat au look plutôt voyant ayant servi sous les ordres d'un certain Flame Alchemist quelques années plus tôt.

« ... aussi, loin de reculer, elle releva fièrement le menton en croisant les bras... »

Elle avait aussi des points communs avec une certaine xinoise fort petite qu'Alphonse connaissait bien.

« ... sachant qu'elle avait son arme secrète dans sa manche, dont le dragon ignorait tout : la clef à molette magique offerte par le sorcier le jour où elle avait affronté les mystères de la montagne noire. »

Ah, mais à qui avait-il emprunté ce détail ?

« Mais elle n'avait pas remarqué que, pendant qu'ils parlaient, le dragon avait lâchement déplacé sa queue couverte de pointes jusque derrière elle, prêt à la frapper d'un coup vif... »

En entendant ces mots, Tristan et Alain retinrent leur souffle, agrippant plus fermement encore leurs draps et les ramenant plus près de leur visage. Quant à Winry, comme elle connaissait la suite pour avoir déjà entendu Alphonse la raconter à sa propre fille Sarah – la princesse, qui n'était pas stupide, était venue accompagnée d'un garde du corps super balèze, portant une armure impressionnante et couverte de pics comme si ce n'était qu'une plume et se tenant en retrait depuis le début de la scène, si on ne l'avait pas oublié, et il allait retenir le dragon impertinent le temps que la princesse dégaine sa clef à molette ultime et explose la tronche de la bête, avant d'enchaîner avec une fin plus classique et moins récrite – elle parvint à se détacher du spectacle qu'était la chambre et sa pénombre et entreprit de redescendre au salon.

En arrivant en bas de l'escalier, elle entendit la voix de son mari qui filtrait à travers la porte entrouverte de son étude, d'où s'échappait également la jaune lumière de sa lampe de bureau. Il s'y était en effet retiré juste après le repas, alléguant le prétexte hélas non fallacieux d'un coup de fil à passer, provoquant une réaction vive de Tristan qui s'était accroché à sa jambe, refusant de le laisser quitter la pièce. Seule l'intervention d'Alphonse, avec sa promesse d'une histoire toute nouvelle et jamais entendue, avait débloqué la situation et permis à Edward de voler vers son devoir.

En passant devant la pièce, Winry ne put s'empêcher de percevoir une partie des propos échangés, et non, ce n'était pas une curiosité mal placée.

« ...laisse surtout pas faire la cuisine pour s'occuper, non, non, surtout pas. Sauf si tu as envie de te taper des montagnes de sucre et... »

Il s'interrompit brusquement, et Winry retint sa respiration, craignant qu'il n'eût remarqué sa présence et ne vînt le lui en faire le reproche comme à la petite fille indiscrète surprise par ses parents en train d'entraîner sa lecture sur des lettres un peu _trop_ personnelles, bien des années plus tôt. Elle ressentit la même légère crainte l'envahir, ce frisson qui faisait battre son coeur un peu plus vite et l'empêchait de bouger alors même qu'il aurait été mieux pour elle de s'en aller dare-dare. Mais, par chance, Edward devait avoir en fait été interrompu par son interlocuteur, car il reprit sans être venu voir qui était la souris toute ouïe devant sa porte.

« Non, non, tu comprends pas, je t'_assure_ que ça marche, c'est mieux si c'est toi qui la fais. Déjà, tu ne modifies pas les recettes selon tes envies tordues du moment, donc tu fais quelque chose de mangeable pour toi, et en plus elle sera vachement touchée à l'idée que tu te sois donné tout ce mal pour lui épargner cette peine... »

Nouvelle pause.

« Je n'en doute pas, mais si tu suis la recette mot pour mot, sans être pris de l'élan d'hybris qui te fais penser que tu peux mieux faire que l'auteur – je sais que ce sera dur pour toi – tu ne peux pas faire de catastrophe, et ensuite tu t'améliores très vite, je t'assure ! »

Encore un petit silence.

« Mais si ! »

Puis, d'un ton suintant l'ironie : « Voyons, je suis passé par là, moi, le nabot catastrophe ambulante et incapable, et j'ai très vite maîtrisé le royaume de la batterie de cuisine – pas aussi bien qu'Al, d'accord, mais tout de même – alors il n'y a aucun risque pour que toi, le siii grand et subliiime Roy Mustang, _Flame_ Alchemist en plus, ne s'en sorte pas ! »

Nouveau silence. Winry laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Edward était tellement préoccupé par l'idée de remplir sa part du marché et par la volonté de prouver ses dires qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il tutoyait son meilleur ennemi, prêt à tout pour l'aider à surnager. Lequel pire ami semblait suffisamment pendu à ses lèvres pour ne pas relever ce détail comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal.

Son sort d'immobilité ayant été levé quand la voix de son tendre époux s'était de nouveau fait entendre, elle se dit qu'elle devait vraiment quitter la scène pour le moment si elle ne voulait pas regretter son indiscrétion plus tard. Le fait que la conversation se mît à dériver sur l'emploi – certes mesuré – de l'alibi travail la décida et elle continua son chemin sans se faire prier. Car, honnêtement, là-dessus, elle ne voulait rien savoir.

Dans le salon, elle remarqua sur la table le livre qu'Edward lui avait lu puis emprunté plus tôt, se dit, connaissant ses capacités de lecture, qu'il devait déjà l'avoir terminé, et qu'elle-même pouvait bien le continuer un peu.

Cependant, à peine eut-elle lu quelques pages et commencé à rentrer dedans qu'Alphonse était redescendu, ayant laissé ses deux neveux en bonne route pour le pays des rêves où ils allaient se faire engager comme princes bénévoles pour aller pourfendre le démon, et s'asseyait en face d'elle avec son habituel sourire. Elle mit donc le roman de côté avant de croiser ses mains sur ses genoux et de dire d'un ton conspirateur :

« Alors, ce voyage ? Dis-moi la vérité, je _sais_ que tout ce que tu as raconté de beau à Tristan et Alain pendant le repas n'était que la surface positive de l'iceberg, l'extérieur de l'automail d'Edward en apparence fonctionnel. Je veux tout savoir. »

En effet, le repas s'était déroulé en toute innocence, entre le récit du séjour d'Alphonse avec sa petite famille dans un coin de verdure dissimulé au milieu des régions arides d'Ishbal mais qu'Edward avait découvert au cours d'une mission où il n'avouait pas s'être purement et simplement perdu, la dégustation des sablés préparés le matin même et miraculeusement rescapés du repas de midi – Winry ne savait toujours pas à quelle occasion et en concluait que ce n'était que l'expression d'un élan de vénération bien naturel –, les chamailleries des deux enfants autour de la dernière pomme de terre sautée – mais, curieusement, pas autour de la dernière cuiller de haricots verts qui les accompagnaient – et du souvenir des mésaventures du jour de Tristan, qui marmonna de façon inintelligible au-dessus de son assiette tout au long de cet épisode. Mais tout cela était resté fort simple et positif, tout semblant aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles, d'autant plus que papa n'avait pas pris le train dans lequel un certain petit garçon avait craint par dessus tout qu'il montât.

Winry n'était pas dupe.

Face à son regard calculateur, Alphonse soupira, comme s'il espérait faire croire à quelqu'un au monde qu'il n'était pas ravi de raconter encore plus d'anecdotes sur les deux femmes de sa vie.

« J'avoue, » dit-il. « Sarah a été insupportable pendant _presque_ tout le voyage. »

« Encore plus que d'habitude ? » s'étonna Winry.

Alphonse lui lança un regard noir qui affirmait qu'en temps normal, sa fille chérie était on ne peut plus adorable, et que Winry aurait mieux fait de l'admettre.

« Même Sian avait du mal à lui faire entendre raison, » admit-il cependant.

« Oh, » laissa échapper Winry. En effet, les temps devaient avoir été fort durs si ils s'étaient retrouvés dans de telles extrémités. « Et comment l'avez-vous calmée ? »

Alphonse eut cette expression tendue qu'il prenait à chaque fois qu'on lui posait une question périlleuse, se tortilla sur son siège, toussota, regarda ailleurs, puis marmonna, gêné : « Tu vas encore me dire que je suis d'une nature trop facile et que je cède trop vite... »

Il hésita, puis continua dans un soupir :

« Elle a trouvé un chat et a accepté d'être sage comme une image pour être autorisée à le garder. »

Il lança un coup d'oeil en direction de Winry pour voir si elle se moquait de lui, vit son sourire énigmatique.

« Nan mais j'y peux rien ! » protesta-t-il, considérant qu'en effet, elle se moquait de lui. « C'était le seul moyen ! Et puis, tu l'aurais vu, ce pauvre chat, avec ses poils tout longs qui le rendaient si mi... »

Il se rattrapa, se rendant compte qu'il était sur le point de s'égarer.

« Il avait l'air affamé et en plus, il risquait d'y avoir de l'orage, on ne pouvait pas le laisser tout seul comme ça... »

Winry ne changeait pas son expression, et Alphonse finit par se radosser à son siège, croisant les bras.

« Oh, et puis zut, je m'en fiche, de ce que tu penses. Oui, j'aime les chats, et ça ne regarde que moi si ça ne me dérange pas d'en avoir trente-six à la maison. Vous n'avez rien à dire. »

C'est à ce moment-là que Winry cessa de se retenir et éclata de rire. Elle adorait voir Alphonse dans ce genre de situations. Puis, remarquant que son expression s'aggravait et que sa bouche prenait ce pli menaçant, elle le rassura :

« Oh, mais je ne te reproche rien, je trouve au contraire que c'est plutôt bien rattrapé. Dommage que Tristan et Alain n'aient pas cette même tendance avec tous les animaux égarés du coin, ça nous aurait permis de reprendre l'idée. »

« Mpf, ils passent leur temps à martyriser les pauvres bêtes, ces deux-là ! »

Alphonse avait toujours les bras croisés, refusant de se dé-vexer. Il y eut un léger silence. Puis il finit par soupirer.

« Mais en même temps, Sarah n'était pas super en forme à la fin de l'année. »

Comme d'habitude, il fallait à tout prix qu'il cherchât à justifier même les pires agissements de sa progéniture. Là, il semblait inquiet.

« Oh ? »

Il eut un sourire alors en coin, très ironique. « Oui, elle a eu des histoires à l'école. Tu comprends, comme elle ne me ressemble pas... »

« Ah. »

Winry comprit immédiatement la situation. Au même âge que Sarah, Edward et Alphonse avaient connu leurs premières difficultés à l'école, devant expliquer pourquoi leur papa n'était pas à la maison. La fillette devait faire face au même genre de personnes, qui cherchent toujours la petite bête pour taper là ou ça peut faire mal, surtout à cet âge.

Il était vrai que, sous l'influence des origines de sa mère, Sarah ne partageait pas beaucoup de traits en commun avec son père, sauf si on considérait que le fanatisme envers les chats était héréditaire. Certains camarades devaient donc l'asticoter en lui disant que son papa n'était pas son vrai papa, jusqu'à ce qu'elle les envoie valdinguer à l'autre bout de la cour de récréation.

Mais même si elle savait se défendre, de telles piques ne faisaient pas moins mal.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, » dit Alphonse après un petit silence méditatif, « pendant le séjour, une vieille dame lui avait fait remarquer qu'on avait le même sourire. Elle l'a répété jusqu'à la fin de la journée. »

Nouveau soupir.

« Mais bon, toujours est-il qu'on n'était pas beaucoup plus reposé à la fin du voyage qu'au début. »

Il lança un coup d'oeil en direction de sa belle-soeur.

« Toi, tu as l'air en pleine forme, c'est à se demander si ça sert à quelque chose que je passe pour m'assurer que tout va bien. »

« C'est parce que mon épouse chérie est un être supérieur et pas la tienne, voilà tout, » expliqua de façon tout à fait inattendue Edward, s'immisçant dans le salon et dans la conversation, ayant visiblement terminé de communiquer ses codes secrets avec un pauvre désespéré resté à Centrale.

Il s'étendit de tout son long sur le canapé, posant la tête sur les genoux de l'épouse évoquée précédemment, et colla son oreille contre son ventre comme il avait l'habitude de le faire sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi. Il y avait dans tout cela un certain fétichisme, Winry trouvait ça louche.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu restes incapable de lui porter un seul coup quand vous vous entraînez et que même Sarah commence à t'envoyer au tapis, » répliqua Alphonse avec un sourire en coin.

« Ah, elles sont pas humaines, c'est tout, » soupira Edward en retour, avant de marmonner faiblement : « Je m'demande quand même ce qui m'a pris de bien vouloir jouer le coach pour Mustang, il est flemmard et geignard à souhait. »

Son coup de téléphone semblait l'avoir vidé de toutes ses forces.

Alphonse plissa légèrement les yeux, sembla comprendre ce à quoi son frère faisait allusion et sourit.

« C'est vrai, j'ai entendu parler de l'heureux événement qu'il attend pour dans quelques mois la dernière fois que je suis allé chez Gracia – d'ailleurs, elle va très bien, ainsi qu'Elysia, qui a _encore_ grandi, elle ne s'arrêtera jamais. Il a l'air désespéré. »

« Et il a donc besoin de mon aide suprême, » fanfaronna Edward d'un ton aristocratique en agitant une main. L'effet global était hélas détérioré par le fait que Winry jouait avec sa mèche depuis quelques instants déjà.

Alphonse sourit encore davantage, ce qui commença à lui faire prendre un air sadique qui lui ressemblait bien peu et qu'il cacha de sa main. Remarquant cela, Winry se demanda vaguement s'ils connaissaient bien la personne en face d'eux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se posait ce genre de questions. Et elle se doutait que ce ne serait pas la dernière.

« Il a bien l'air de ne pas pouvoir s'en sortir seul, » dit-il. « Il faut au moins ça pour qu'il accepte de se tourner vers qui que ce soit en cherchant de l'aide. Mais, tu sais, c'est vraiment parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix qu'il s'est tourné vers toi. Auparavant, il m'a demandé conseil, à moi. »

Il haussa alors les épaules.

« Mais je n'ai pas pu lui venir en aide, puisque Sian a été malade du début à la fin de sa grossesse – même si elle essayait de le cacher, elle essaye toujours de cacher ce genre de choses, mais pourquoi, pourquoi ? - les situations étaient trop différentes. Je crois aussi qu'il a demandé l'aide d'Havoc. »

Edward s'étrangla sur la propre salive et Winry releva les yeux, sourcils haussés. « Havoc ? » firent-ils à l'unisson.

Le sourire d'Alphonse se fit plus doux. « Eh oui, même Havoc. Vous vous souvenez de sa petite amie, non ? »

« Cette fille brune, petite et toute ronde ? »

Havoc avait en effet fini par rencontrer la femme idéale pour lui, qui n'avait pas plus regardé Mustang que s'il avait été une tapisserie, qui l'empêchait de fumer, qui adorait l'utiliser comme coussin, qui émettait un flot continu de coeurs dès qu'elle était avec lui, noyant les gens alentours, en particulier s'il venait de lui offrir un bouquet de fleurs, et, surtout, qui avait été approuvée par Breda aussi bien parce qu'elle cuisinait divinement bien que parce qu'elle l'avait battu à un concours de beuverie, n'étant pas encore pompette alors qu'il avait commencé à chanter l'hymne militaire amestrien (mal) traduit en aerugolais, debout sur la table. Elle n'avait pas hésité à quitter ses parents et ses amis de Centrale pour le suivre dans la petite ville d'extrême ouest où il était né et où il voulait reprendre l'exploitation familiale, en ayant eu assez de risquer ses jambes à l'armée, surtout maintenant que tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

Alphonse hocha la tête.

« Oui, c'est elle. Vous savez qu'ils sont mariés. Et ils ont eu un fils. Je pensais que vous étiez au courant. Enfin bref, toujours est-il que Mustang n'a quand même rien pu sortir de son ancien subordonné, pour la simple et bonne raison que l'épouse adorée de ce dernier n'a été que plus adorable pendant toute la grossesse, un vrai sucre d'orge, paraît-il – j'ai reçu des lettres exaltées encore pire que celles que Hughes aurait pu rédiger. »

Alphonse avait en effet un don pour garder contact avec les gens et devait être le principal investisseur du système des postes, qui sans lui s'effondrerait misérablement, pour cause de manque de financement.

« D'ailleurs en parlant d'Havoc, il m'a écrit qu'il aimerait bien voir à quoi ressemblent vos deux zigotos, là, et qu'il est prêt à les héberger au cours de prochaines vacances. Vous pouvez venir avec, il a suffisamment de place pour faire rentrer tout le monde. Je suis sûre que Tristan et Alain seront enchantés à l'idée d'apprendre à monter les chevaux du haras. »

Edward consulta le regard de Winry, puis hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

« Ça m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée, » dit-elle, bien contente d'avoir cette nouvelle carte en main pour son jeu familial.

De plus, elle avait bien envie de revoir l'ancien militaire, qui lui avait paru bien sympathique quand elle l'avait brièvement croisé et que les frères Elric semblaient fortement apprécier. Elle se souvenait encore de la petite fête surprise qu'ils étaient allés organiser à Centrale pour son anniversaire et ses fiançailles. Edward y avait inconsidérément dépensé tout son salaire du mois.

« Mais je pense qu'on attendra que notre petit dernier soit sorti, hein ? »

Alphonse sourit brièvement, puis pris une expression légèrement plus mélancolique.

« Vous savez, j'aimerais bien en avoir un deuxième, » dit-il à voix basse. Puis, avec un petit rire : « Surtout quand je vous vois avec Tristan et Alain, je dois être masochiste. »

Il y eut un petit silence.

« Mais je ne voudrais pas l'imposer à Sian, je comprends qu'elle n'ait pas envie d'en avoir un autre après les neuf mois qu'elle a dû subir pour Sarah. »

Winry n'en avait eu que des échos, étant elle-même un peu débordée et paniquée à cette période, entre son premier fils nouveau né à gérer et son mari évanoui dans la nature au cours d'une mission qu'il avait accepté bien qu'elle eût demandé – non, exigé – qu'il la refuse. Ce n'étaient pas des mois dont elle aimait à se rappeler.

Ça ne devait pas l'être pour Alphonse non plus, à qui Sian avait caché son état lamentable pour le laisser partir aider sa belle-soeur, quitte à rester coincée chez elle, incapable de faire trois pas sans sentir le besoin d'aller dire bonjour à la cuvette des toilettes. Mais la situation maintenant était beaucoup plus calme, et Alphonse savait à quoi s'en tenir.

« Tu lui en as parlé ? » finit-elle par demander, connaissant bien son beau-frère. Il répondit exactement ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

« Non, » fit-il en secouant la tête. « Je ne veux pas lui donner le sentiment de... enfin, vous voyez. J'aurais l'impression de faire comme du chantage affectif, et elle est tellement gentille... »

Là, Edward s'esclaffa, dubitatif, et son frère le fusilla du regard, tout en continuant :

« ...qu'elle finirait par céder pour me faire plaisir et en pensant qu'elle aussi, elle veut vraiment un deuxième enfant, alors qu'en réalité, ce serait moi qui l'aurait forcée, et je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner en la voyant de nouveau malade comme elle l'a été, et... »

Entendant ce discours, Winry se demanda si elle devait lui parler de la conversation qu'elle avait déjà eu plus tôt avec sa belle-soeur par alliance elle-même, laquelle songeait bel et bien à avoir un deuxième enfant, mais savait que son mari était si gentil qu'il ne voudrait pas qu'elle subisse de nouveau ce qu'elle avait subi pour le premier, et n'oserait donc jamais aborder le sujet avec elle. Elle se contenta de dire :

« Tu devrais peut-être lui en parler, ou juste y faire allusion, pour voir sa réaction. Son avis compte, aussi. »

« Ouais, je suis sûr que ça ne la dérangera pas de souffrir neuf mois de plus, c'est xinois, et c'est pas humain, » ajouta Edward, très terre-à-terre, mais avec beaucoup de justesse.

Il connaissait bien son ancienne collègue.

Puis il eut un sourire fondant. « Surtout que ça en vaut la peine, non ? »

Il était inutile de signaler qu'Edward était le plus heureux des hommes depuis qu'il avait trouvé sa place en tant que père, et que rien au monde n'égalait pour lui ses enfants bien-aimés, pas même l'alchimie, c'était dire. Fermant les yeux, il se colla un peu plus contre le ventre de son épouse, le caressant avec cette douceur qu'il avait pour tout ce qu'il chérissait.

L'expression d'Alphonse montrait qu'il aurait par dessus tout souhaité être convaincu, mais que sa conscience continuait de le torturer. Winry savait déjà comment cela allait se solder : il n'allait jamais oser aborder le sujet avec sa femme, celle-ci allait finir par perdre patience et le mettre face au fait accompli à la fin de son premier mois, au moment où il ne pourrait plus reculer.

Bref, tout allait bien se passer.

« En tout cas, » dit-il cependant, « avec un chat en plus, on commence à être un peu à l'étroit dans notre appartement à Centrale, et si on a un enfant en plus, il va falloir qu'on déménage. »

Winry plissa les yeux. Alphonse avait quelque chose à dire. Quelque chose d'important. Mais comme son mari avait les yeux toujours fermés, elle ne put voir dans son regard s'il l'avait remarqué aussi.

« Vous avez déjà commencé à y songer, » fit-elle donc, et ce n'était pas une question.

Alphonse détourna brièvement le regard et se frotta la nuque, gêné d'être si vite percé à jour.

« Mh... eh bien... »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, puis appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux, se penchant vers ses interlocuteurs et entremêlant ses doigts dans une pose dont Winry était sûre qu'il prenait face à ses clients à l'hôpital, lorsqu'il était assis sur une chaise à leur chevet et devait leur annoncer l'état des lieux.

« J'ai entendu parler d'un projet de construction. Vous savez, avec le développement économique du pays, surtout depuis qu'on a résolu toutes les guerres, il y a beaucoup de coins qui se sont développés à Amestris, et il faut en conséquence améliorer les infrastructures. »

« Finis ton exposé et va droit au but. »

Alphonse se redressa et croisa les bras de nouveau avec un soupir presque exaspéré.

« Il y a beaucoup de gares qui se sont mises à concentrer des activités et donc des habitations. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais c'est ce qui s'est passé pour Resembool. On considère que tout ce qui s'est construit autour de la gare est suffisamment volumineux et peuplé pour constituer une petite ville. »

Winry haussa les sourcils, surprise. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'un nombre incalculable de personnes s'étaient installées dans le coin au cours des dernières années, amenant des constructions de bâtiments de plus en plus volumineux, de véritables rues avec des maisons et parfois même quelques petits immeubles de deux ou trois étages. Mais elle n'avait pas songé que les changements avaient pris une telle proportion, puisque leur propre habitation restait encore en périphérie de la petite agglomération.

Mais il était vrai que le chemin jusqu'à la gare ne ressemblait plus du tout à celui qu'il avait été quand un pauvre garçon alchimiste d'Etat descendait de son train et se dirigeait vers son destin avec un automail en miettes. Alphonse continua :

« Et comme on a des connaissances haut placées – je ne sais pas qui, franchement, vous avez une idée ? - lorsqu'on s'est mis à réfléchir sur la mise en place de nouveaux systèmes dans les environs parce qu'East City ne peut plus tout gérer et qu'il faut donc des infrastructures en périphérie, c'est Resembool qu'on a choisi pour centraliser les services du sud est. »

« Et donc ? » Winry ne voyait toujours pas le rapport avec un éventuel déménagement d'Alphonse.

« Et donc c'est là que sera construit le nouvel hôpital de la région. Et là aussi que sera renforcée la caserne, avec une sorte d'organisation à la fois militaire et civile, pour gérer le développement de la ville et l'aménagement du territoire tout en maintenant l'ordre. Bref, d'une part, ils auront besoin de médecins dans le coin d'ici un an, et c'est pour ça que Sian et moi songeons à déménager. On s'installerait en ville pour être près de notre lieu de travail, mais on sera quand même plus près de chez vous qu'à Centrale. D'autre part je crois que Roy est en train de préparer un joli boulot à temps fixe pour Edward et va lui refourguer l'ensemble des affaires foireuses du coin. Parce que bien sûr, les constructions ne se sont pas toujours faites avec jugeote, et il y a donc plein de bavures à réparer et d'autres dangers à éviter. Je crois que Mustang considère ton mari comme le punching-ball idéal pour le coin. »

« Je vois, » fit Winry avec un léger froncement de sourcils, étonnée de n'avoir pas été prévenue plus tôt de ces changements en cours.

Elle se demanda si Edward était au courant, et depuis quand. S'il l'était depuis longtemps, elle lui ferait passer l'envie de lui cacher de nouveau des choses pareilles. Mais, connaissant l'esprit tordu et revanchard d'un certain Flame Alchemist, il était également fort possible qu'Edward n'en sût rien, et fût censé n'en rien savoir jusqu'au moment où on le planterait au pied du mur sans autre choix que celui d'accepter son nouveau poste. Ce serait une façon de se venger d'un certain coup de téléphone qui avait eu lieu quelques jours auparavant.

Oui, il était vraiment probable que tout fût prévu ainsi.

Cependant, vérifier ne faisait jamais de mal. Elle baissa donc le regard vers son époux en lui demandant : « Et toi, tu en penses quoi ? Tu savais quelque chose ? »

Mais ledit époux ne l'écoutait pas le moins du monde. Le regard tourné vers son ventre, il semblait avoir l'attention fixée sur ce qui s'y passait.

« Edward ! » appela-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, cherchant à attirer son attention.

« Chut ! » fut sa seule réponse. Puis : « On communique ! »

Il était en effet en train de tambouriner légèrement sur son ventre avec son index, provoquant en réaction des gigotements certains de la part du petit être en finition logeant à l'intérieur. Cela constituait pour lui une véritable langue qu'il était le seul à pouvoir démêler. Winry se souvenait également des gazouillements enfantins qu'il échangeait pendant des heures avec ses nouveaux-nés, semblant mener une conversation hautement spirituelle à coup de petits rires, de cris réjouis ou interrogateurs, et autres sons étranges.

De quoi remettre en doute le peu de santé mentale que son mari possédait.

Elle eut un soupir indulgent.

« Écoute, Edward, je... »

« Attends ! » l'interrompit-il. « Elle est en train de me parler ! » Il colla encore davantage son oreille contre son ventre, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

« Elle ? » demanda Alphonse avec perplexité, suivant de son fauteuil l'ensemble de la scène avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Winry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, elle. Môssieur est persuadé qu'il s'agit d'une fille. »

« C'est une fille, elle me l'a dit ! » intervint Edward, outré qu'on remît en cause les capacités de son petit dernier à communiquer avant la naissance. Soudain, il tourna la tête vers son frère avec un grand sourire béat. « Eh, Al, elle t'aime bien ! »

Puis il retourna à son écoute extravagante.

Alphonse sourit malgré ses sourcils décrivant un schéma complexe traduisant sa perplexité, puis il sembla se remettre en tête qu'il était censé ne plus rien laisser l'étonner chez son frère depuis des années, et son front redevint lisse.

« Tu m'en vois ravi, » assura-t-il donc.

« C'est à cause de ta voix... » Edward semblait traduire en simultané ce qu'on lui disait en langage des signes interposé. « ... elle la trouve très douce, pas comme... »

Soudain, il se redressa et fusilla le ventre de son épouse du regard.

« Comment ça pas comme la mienne ? »

Winry ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant son expression déconfite, et Alphonse suivit son exemple, avant de se lever soudain en annonçant qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller se coucher, sans se soucier de son frère qui s'était assis sur le canapé, très raide, les bras croisés, la mine boudeuse, en train de grommeler des paroles incompréhensibles. Très vexé.

Consultant l'heure au réveil posé sur la petite table, Winry vit qu'en effet, il était fort tard, et envisagea de se redresser à son tour. Mais avant, elle se pencha vers Edward, percevant une partie de la litanie qu'il marmonnait dans sa barbe.

« ... pas vrai... gneuh gneuh... s'trouve... grmblblmgrrr... m'a menti... nyah nyah nyah... voix... Al... pfft... ouais... sûr... menti... grr... nyak... si tôt... grmblgrm... Mustang... nyeuh... 'foiré... mauvaise influence... s'trouve... grr... blmpf... pas fille... mbrrr... garçon... »

« Tu as raison, Ed, » intervint-elle alors, ayant tout compris, car elle n'était pas la femme du Fullmetal Alchemist pour rien.

Il releva des yeux intrigués vers elle. Elle le prit par la main et l'aida à se relever, avant de l'emmener vers leur chambre.

« Si c'est un garçon, on l'appelle comment ? »

* * *

_Fin (pour le moment)_

_N'hésitez pas à reviewer. ;)_

_Et pendant qu'on y est : que doit-on poster ensuite ? AU ? FutureFic ? Oneshot ou Multichapter ? On vous laisse le choix ^^_


End file.
